Chealsee Ellwood, Girl Genius
by Iama Sipe
Summary: Chealsee is a very nerdy girl who has always dreamed of joining the BAU. Now, after asteemed agent Emily Prentiss has left, there's a spot open and amazingly...she gets the job! But she seems to be getting on Dr. Spencer Reid's bad side. Why does he hate her? Read and find out! I dont own Criminal Minds or it's characters. I do own Chealsee though. She is mine. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Alright so this is a fanfiction I started writing awhile back. It is pretty long so you should be entertained for awhile if you stick with it. Chapters wont be too far appart either because I have a lot of them already written! ENJOY! ^_^**

* * *

As I knocked on the door of Dr. Spencer Reid, the butterflies in my stomach became more and more fluttery. I could remember so clearly when Dr. Reid had given a lecture on profiling in my Criminology class a few weeks before I graduated. He'd announced that there was an opening on his team. So there I was knocking on his door to ask for the spot. Suddenly the door opened and Dr. Reid stood before me with a puzzled look on his face.

"Um…hi I'm Chealsee Ellwood. You gave a lecture at my college a few months back and said there was an opening on you team. I was wondering…is it still open?" I realized I was rambling and stopped talking.

"Uh…yeah the spot's still open but you should really talk to my boss about that, not me." He said. I averted my eyes from his and put my head down. I was a bit embarrassed. I should've known it wouldn't be that easy.

"Would you like directions to my boss's house?" I heard him say.

I looked up and fumbled out the words, "yeah sure…sure!" And with that, Dr. Reid turned to go inside.

I just stood there, waiting for him, so he turned and said, "Do you want to come in while I get you the directions?" I was surprised by the offer; I guess I didn't expect him to be so…modern.

But regardless, I said, "Yeah sure." He showed me in and left me in the front room while he went to find a pen and paper. Looking around, I found his home to be very modern. There was a TV and a couch, a shelf with books, and a table in front of the couch that currently held a bowl and a spoon. He walked back in and handed me a piece of paper.

"These should get you there just fine." I nodded and headed for the door.

"Thanks so much." I said and finally walked out the door.

* * *

Upon arriving at Dr. Reid's boss's home, my feelings were mixed. Having never seen this person, I had no idea what to expect. When he answered the door, I wasn't surprised to see a very serious looking man.

"Hello sir my name's Chealsee Ellwood and I…" I began to say.

He cut me off there. "Reid already called to tell me you were coming and also to tell me why. Come on in and we can talk.

"Oh…oh yeah sure!" I said, following him in. His house was much like Dr. Reid's, modern, but very tidy. It seemed as though nothing was out of place.

"Sit." He told me, gesturing toward his black leather couch. I did as I was told, but didn't get too comfortable due to all the anxiety. He sat down in the chair identical to the couch only…it was a chair. "So why do you believe you'd be best fit for this job?" He asked right off the bat.

"Oh…well…I have a Master's in Criminology Profiling, and I'm very…happy when I think about being out in the field…and…" I started to explain

He cut me off again. "You talk a lot don't you?" My cheeks felt so red afterwards. Of course I knew I had a tendency to ramble on…but nobody had ever pointed it out before.

"Yes sir…sorry." I said.

"Well you seem like a smart girl and your young so it gives you a better chance to learn so…come into the BAU tomorrow and we'll see about getting your papers all signed." As he said it I felt my heart give a little jump. I couldn't believe my ears.

"Oh my gosh thank you so much! I promise you won't regret this." I said getting up and shaking his hand before heading out the door and back home to rest up for my big day.

* * *

The next morning, I awoke early and got ready to go to the BAU as Agent Hotchner,. which I'd found out Dr. Reid's boss's name was, had instructed me to. I quickly got a shower, pulled on some clothes, and ate a granola bar. Then, hopping in my car, I headed to the BAU. Once I got there and walked through the doors my butterflies returned. It was a big place and it was very overwhelming. It took me awhile to find my new team's floor but eventually I did and also found Agent Hotchner's office.

"Hello Chealsee. Please sit down." He said. I did as told and we proceeded to sign my instatement papers. Afterwards, Agent Hotchner showed me to a small desk in what he called "The Bullpen". It was smooshed in with a bunch of other desks but I wasn't about to complain. "Today you can get adjusted but tomorrow you will be assigned some paperwork and in the future you'll work cases with us when we get them." I nodded, confirming that I understood, and then he left me to it. I sighed and sat down at my tiny desk.

"Well this is cozy." I said, mostly to myself. I could tell this job wouldn't be glamorous…but I was okay with that…it was my dream.

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed your first taste of "Chealsee Ellwood". More to come soon so R&R and follow the story! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here's the next chapter. Thanks to all who followed the story. i hope you enjoy Chealsee's story as it continues! So without any further delay, chapter 2!**

* * *

Over the next few weeks I got to know my team members a bit more. It was mostly because Of our "tight knit" desk accommodations. I was getting a little disappointed that I'd been working at the BAU for 3 weeks and we hadn't gotten a case the entire time.

"How often do you usually get cases?" I asked Rossi one day.

"Well kiddo," he began, using my newly found pet name I'd acquired from him, "We usually get cases about every 3 weeks or so. It shouldn't be long now. You'll get your chance don't worry." My day lightened up right at that moment. I wanted to work a case so bad. I'd actually been waiting since day one. It was then that Reid walked through the door, and after he sat his stuff down at his desk he went to get his usual coffee.

"Hey Reid." I said to him. He didn't even give me a sideways glance. It seemed like Reid would be the friendliest person in the room…but he wasn't with me. He'd either make a snooty remarks when I said hello to him, or he would say nothing at all, like just now.

"Hey Rossi, do you happen to know why Reid seems to not like me?" I asked.

"Actually no I don't. He seems to be a bit snooty around you come to think of it. I don't know kiddo." Rossi answered. I sighed. I didn't know how I could possibly be hated by a guy I hardly knew. But then something wonderful happened.

"Everyone to the briefing room we have a case." Hotch said as he heads there himself. My day lightened up.

Once we got into the briefing room, JJ started to explain the case. She explained that a 2-year-old had been kidnapped from her home in Denver Colorado and found dead in a dumpster two days later. My heart completely sank as she showed us the pictures. Nobody around me even flinched. I'm sure they all felt something…but they were more capable of holding it back than me. However, I ignored the stinging in my eyes and the lump in my throat and just discussed the case like everyone else.

"Maybe the unsub had something against the family?" Morgan suggested.

Then Reid began to explain, "That's actually highly unlikely considering she was killed quickly and not ransomed. If he wanted to inflict pain he would've led them to believe she was still…"

I didn't mean to, but I cut him off by saying, "Well maybe he just wanted to cause them the pain of seeing her dead. After all one of them would have to identify the body." The whole team directed their attention to me.

"That's really good point." Hotch said. I could feel Reid's glare on me as Hotch said it. I knew then that I'd messed up bad.

* * *

While on the jet, after we'd gone over the case a little more, thought about that poor little girl. She must've been so scared. I thought. Then, just like that, all my emotions came out. I started bawling. Nobody noticed at first until Rossi came to sit next to me.

"Hey are you alright Kiddo?" He asked.

"Yeah…no…I'm not sure." I said. I was trying not to make a scene but just like that everyone was over by us, wondering what was going on, asking if I was alright, everyone except Reid that is.

He simply said, "If you want to be in the BAU you should learn to be a little more self controlling than that Chealsee." Everyone looked at him. He went back to his seat and sat down. So did everyone else. I went to the restroom we had tom the jet and tried to compose myself before we got to Denver.

When we finally got there, I was better, but wanted to cry again when we interviewed the parents. They were in hysterics over loosing their baby. Hotch told me to take a minute so I went to the restroom and washed my face.

JJ came in about five minutes later and said, "Hey Chealsee…are you alright?"

I nodded and said, "I just didn't expect my first case to be so bad. I never considered the children…just the adults." JJ put her arm around my shoulders, almost in a motherly way.

"We all have the ones that really get us. And don't worry we understand you needing to take a bit to compose. Just never let the family see you break down." She told me.

"Okay. Why did Reid jump on me on the jet?" I asked her.

"I don't really know. To be honest Reid and I have a very brother sister type relationship. He's never acted like that towards me before." She said. I kind of got mad then rather than grief stricken like I had been.

"What makes me, in his mind, the person he needs to hate then?" I asked.

"Oh…Chealsee, I'm sure he anything but hates you. But maybe you intimidate him a little bit." She tried to explain.

"I intimidate him? He shouldn't worry he's way smarter than anyone I've ever met." I told JJ, trying to figure out still what the heck was so bad about me.

"Well I'm just guessing. I'm gonna go back with the rest of the team, you come out when you feel better okay?" she asked. I nodded at her and she left. I could tell it was going to be a long day.

* * *

All day we raced against time to find this killer before he struck again, but at the end of the day, we were all way to exhausted to look anymore so we went and got hotel rooms. We had to share rooms. Morgan shared with JJ, Hotch shared with Rossi, and I somehow got stuck with Reid. So I walked up to the room, and Reid followed. Not a word was spoken between us on the way there. Once we got into the room, we both just sat down on the opposite beds and were silent. I decided to take a shower, and when I returned Reid was gone.

"Oh well. Guess he really can't stand me." I thought. I went to bed then, hoping to escape the torments of the day. But, nightmares consumed my thoughts as I slept. I saw the poor little girl getting taken and I tried to run to her but it seemed like she just got farther and farther away. "NO!" I yelled as I watched a masked person grab her and drive away.

Then I felt a hand on my arm and a voice saying, "Chealsee! Chealsee wake up!" My eyes shot open and I gasped. I was all sweaty and hyperventilating. I looked up to see Reid standing next to my bed. "Are you…alright?" He asked.

"Um…yeah…yeah I'm good. Just a bad dream." I told him, amazed that he'd care enough to come wake me up and ask.

"You just sounded distressed…" He said in almost a shy way.

"Oh…well thanks." I said to him.

He turned to go back to his bed, then turned and said. "Hey I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier. I know everyone has cases that bug them."

"It's okay." I said, giving him a little smile. Then, just like that, the conversation was over, and we both went back to bed.

* * *

The very next day, we worked as hard as we had the day before. We analyzed everything possible, contacted Garcia at least 5 times, and eventually caught our guy. He turned out to be a neighbor of the family whom they'd thought was harmless. He'd even been in the search party that looked for her. Never the less we got him to confess, and headed home to Quantico. On the way back, Reid still didn't talk to me. Our little chat had been a one time thing apparently. So I just laid my head back, and went to sleep.

* * *

**I hope that was good enough. I loved writing that chapter. I would love to hear your opinions. Review please please please! It'll get chapters up quicker ;) so R&R and stay tuned!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright her is chapter three! I thank you all for the reviews on the last chapter. I really enjoy hearing your thoughts. So here it! A bit short, yes, boring, not so much ^_^**

* * *

Back at Quantico, life went on like it had. Three days of nonstop paperwork after the case was killing me.

"I'm gonna go outside for a bit." I told Morgan, who's desk was right next to mine.

"Okay." He said simply, not looking up from his paperwork. So I just walked out and stood, letting the breeze calm my nerves. The tension between Reid and I had far from lifted. I seemed to keep taking the spotlight off him while he was talking by pointing out random things. I had noticed a change though…I'd caught him looking at me a few times and then I'd look and he'd stop. It was stressful business. All of a sudden I got this feeling like I was being watched. I looked around but in a city like ours, it was hard to point any single person out, so I just went back inside. The rest of the day was uncomfortable. I kept getting that "watched" feeling. By the end of the day, I was too tired to care anymore. I was one of the last to leave aside from Reid and Hotch. So I bid Hotch goodnight and went out to the dark parking lot to get into my car. I got an eerie feeling in my gut so I walked a little faster. Then I thought I saw something out of the corner of my eye so I jogged to my car, and got my keys out hastily. Unfortunately I dropped them and scrambled to pick them up. I finally got them but when I got up I felt somebody behind me. I turned quickly just to in time to catch a glimpse of a dark hooded figure. The person grabbed me and I wrestled to get free. I screamed as loud as possible, but then the hooded figure hit me in the head with something hard, and it all went black.

Reid's POV

I was just getting ready to pack up and go home when I heard her scream.

"Chealsee!" I said and ran out into the parking lot where I'd last seen her go. When I got out there, I saw nothing, yet her blue thunderbird was still parked right where it had been. "Chealsee?" I called. There was no answer. I heard Hotch come jogging up behind me. "So you heard it too?" I asked him.

"Yeah even with my bad ear." He said.

"Her car's still here." I said and we walked over to it. I was horrified to see a blood stain on the ground. "Oh no." I thought.

"We need to call everyone in. A team member just became a victim." Hotch said. We Both raced inside to call everyone back. Meanwhile I was thinking, "I can't loose her now…I love her too much already."

* * *

**Well I hope that wasn't too short. I thought it got the point across alright. The next chapter will be exciting so stay tuned and review if you want to see the next chapter come super fast ;D**


	4. Chapter 4

**OH CRUD! sorry guys about the mix up! I posted a whole different fanfiction's next chapter instead of the next chapter in this one so i deleted the mistake and this is the REAL chapter four. Sorry. Okay folks here it is. Chpater 4! It is one of the best so far in my opinion. Thanks for all the reviews on the other chapters. They help fuel my imagination and also get chapters out faster. So...here you go!**

* * *

Chealsee's POV (there will be a bit of POV jumping in this chapter)

I woke up dazed and confused. It was dark, too dark to see anything.

"Hello?" I asked into the darkness. Nobody answered. My head was pounding. "Hello?" I called again, only this time I got an answer.

"Are you afraid?" a voice said.

I almost replied yes but I caught myself and said. "No…just confused."

"You seemed pretty scared out there in the parking lot." The voice said. I lost it at that point.

"What do you want with me?" I screamed at him.

"What do I want? I want Dr. Spencer Reid to suffer. He's done a wrong that cannot be undone." The voice explained.

I laughed a little then said, "Well I'm afraid you've picked the wrong member of the team for that."

"We shall see." Said the voice, which I now recognized as a mans, as hands grabbed my shoulders, stood me up, and began leading me somewhere.

Reid's POV

It had been two days since Chealsee had gone missing. I wasn't gonna let it show, but I was grief stricken. I'd been so nasty to her, but it had only been to hide my real feelings. I didn't know how to express love. Even with JJ I'd lost my chance.

"Spence? Are you alright?" I heard JJ say and felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up from having my head down. JJ was just standing there looking at me.

"Oh yeah I'm just tired." I said.

"You know Spence it's okay to care about her." JJ said.

"It's fine JJ. Like I said I'm just tired." I told her. She shrugged her shoulders and then walked back to her office. I wasn't going to admit, even to JJ, that I had feelings for this new girl. What kind of a person would I be then?

Chealsee's POV

I sat in the dark crying. I didn't know how long I'd been there, but it felt like an eternity. I was thirsty, hungry, and I felt dirty…mutilated. I wasn't sure if anyone was even looking for me. Did they even care. It was then that I heard my capture come into the room. I shuddered to think what he'd do to me this time.

"Good morning Ms. Ellwood." He said in a sing-song voice. I said nothing, and just continued crying.

Reid's POV

It had been a week now, and we hadn't found her. But we had made some progress. We were now having Garcia narrow down our suspect list.

"The poor kid probably never knew what hit her." Morgan said.

"She's young and female. It'd only make sense to go after her to get to us." Hotch said.

"Talking about it isn't going to get us anywhere." I said a bit more angrily than intended. Everyone stared at me. "What?" I asked.

"Reid you don't need to hide it if you're worried. We are too believe it or not." Morgan said.

"Why does everyone keep telling me this? I'm fine really!" I said, then got up, and stormed out of the room.

Chealsee's POV

I was still in the same place I had been. It was dark and I wanted to go home. I decided I needed to confront him. I needed to know who he was.

So when I heard him coming into the room that day, I asked, "Who the hell are you and what do you want with me!" I heard him chuckle and so I said, "I want to know why I'm here!"

He stopped chuckling and said, "My girl, you're here because Spencer Reid did a terrible thing." I was getting frustrated.

"What did he do? What was so terrible that you kidnapped me?!" I almost screamed at him. There was a long pause, almost like a movie right before you find out the moral of the whole thing.

"He killed my brother." He said.

"Your…your brother?" I asked.

"Yes. My name is Reggie Hankle, and Tobias Hankle was my brother." As he said it I remembered the story about Tobias. He's kidnapped Reid, then drugged him. Then Reid had took a gun and killed him.

"It was his fault! He was the one that kidnapped Reid and did horrible things to him!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

He laughed and then said, "Well dear I don't see it that way. And what he did to Reid, is nothing compared to what I have planned for you."

Reid's POV

We snuck into the huge house, and crept our way into the upstairs bedroom. There we found a man who looked oddly familiar.

"Put your hands In the air!" Morgan yelled. We expected there to be a struggle, but he put his hands in the air gladly, and began laughing.

"Hello Spencer. Nice to finally meet you." He said. I was confused.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Well…you knew my brother, Tobias." My face must've had a look of pure horror. He started chuckling as Hotch and Morgan hauled him out of the room. I turned to Rossi. As if reading my mind he nodded, and we split up to look for Chealsee. I was just about to give up, when I saw there was a door to a basement. I opened it and heard small whimper-like sounds coming from inside.

"Chealsee?" I called down the stairs.

"Reid…is that you?" I heard a small voice say. I turned on the light and went down, to see Chealsee strapped to a chair. "Reid!" She said and started bawling.

"I'm gonna get you out of this." I said and started untying the ropes binding her hands. Once I did, she collapsed into my arms and sobbed into my shirt. "It's okay Chealsee. Shh." I said, trying to soothe her, and never wanting to let her go.

* * *

**So was that good bad boring what? Feel free to tell me in a review! I enjoy hearing your opinions. Even if they are bad! so R&R and as always STAY TUNED! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright so for those of you who do not know, we had a bit of a mix up in the last chapter. I posted a chapter from a different gfanfiction of mine rather than the next chapter for this. Luckily I was able to delete the messed up chapter and reupdate it so now it's the right one. If you haven't already go and read before you read this one. **

**So here's the next chapter. I know it's right this time. Hahaha! So as alwaysthanks for the reviews and enjoy!**

* * *

It was about a week after my ordeal, and even though Hotch said I could have time off, I opted to go back to work. Ever since my rescue I had developed an unintentional trust in Reid. Maybe it was because he was the one who'd gotten to me first. I wasn't sure, but it was there. However, he'd gone back to the same old Reid that hated me. It was making me mad how one minute he'd be worried about me and then the next he hated me. I was determined to get to the bottom of the matter. So, on Saturday, when it was our weekend off, I drove to his house and knocked on his door. As I waited, I chuckled to think I was here only a few weeks ago asking to join the BAU, and now I was here to ask why a person hated me. Reid answered the door and said,

"What now? Here to upstage me some more?" I felt like my cheeks were bright red. So JJ was right. I thought to myself. "Well?" He asked.

"Uh…I was just wondering why…why…" I stammered. I was getting angry at myself. I'd lost my nerve right off the bat. "You know what? Never mind…" I said, turning away.

"Why what Chealsee!" He said in an angry voice as turned.

"No its nothing."

I barely got done saying it before he said. "Just tell me!"

I didn't mean to really but I blurted out, "Why do you hate me!" He seemed to stop dead In his tracks.

"I…I don't hate you…" He said in a small voice.

"You sure act like it." I said. He sighed and looked at me.

"Come in for a minute. I need you to listen to something." I followed him in, and he put a CD into his stereo.

"What's this?" I asked.

"It's a song that's gonna explain everything to you." He said, and sat down on the couch opposite of me. Then, the song started.

* * *

Going out of my mind these days  
Like I'm walking round in a haze  
I can't think straight, I can't concentrate  
And I need to shave

I go to work and I look tired  
The boss man said son you gonna get fired  
This ain't your style and behind my coffee cup  
I just smile

What a beautiful mess, what a beautiful mess  
I'm in spending all my time with you  
There's nothing else I'd rather do  
What a sweet addiction that I'm caught up in  
Cause I can't get enough  
Can't stop the hunger for your love  
What a beautiful mess  
What a beautiful mess I'm in

This morning put salt in my coffee  
I put my shoes on the wrong feet  
I'm losen my mind  
I swear, it might be the death of me  
But I don't care

What a beautiful mess, what a beautiful mess  
I'm in spending all my time with you  
There's nothing else I'd rather do  
What a sweet addiction that I'm caught up in  
Cause I can't get enough  
Can't stop the hunger for your love  
What a beautiful mess  
What a beautiful mess I'm in

Is it your eyes, is it your smile  
All I know is that your driven me wild

What a beautiful mess, what a beautiful mess  
I'm in spending all my time with you  
There's nothing else I'd rather do  
What a sweet addiction that I'm caught up in  
Cause I can't get enough  
Can't stop the hunger for your love  
What a beautiful mess  
What a beautiful mess I'm in

What a beautiful mess, what a beautiful mess  
I'm in spending all my time with you  
There's nothing else I'd rather do  
What a sweet addiction that I'm caught up in  
Cause I can't get enough  
Can't stop the hunger for your love  
What a beautiful mess  
What a beautiful mess I'm in

* * *

I teared up a bit as I heard it, and when it ended, I saw Reid looking at me.

"Is…is this how you really feel?" I asked, my voice cracking. He nodded, and surprised him and myself by hugging him. He hugged me back.

"Why are you crying?" He asked.

"Um…I just thought you completely hated my guts."

"Never." He said, still hugging me, and chuckling a little.

"I think I might just like you a little bit." I said.

He chuckled again and said, "I think I might just like you a little bit too."

* * *

**Okay! Hope you liked that very sweet chapter and hope you read more ^_^ R&R and stay tuned**


	6. Chapter 6

**So...Chapter 6! This is a wonderful chapter in my opinion. Theres a case in this one for those of you who like cases so go ahead...read...like now! hahaha! enjoy!**

* * *

After the weekend was over, I was sad that It was back to works as usual. Desk work somehow didn't sound pleasing to me at the time. Reid and I had opted to keep it a secret that we were more or less in the early stages of a relationship, as not to get each other fired for fraternizing with fellow BAU employees. I 'd been told by Garcia that she and her boyfriend Kevin, another computer tech, had found a way around it, but I didn't want to take any chances. So we kept it on the down low, and went about work life as usual, as if nothing had ever been confessed between us over the weekend.

I walked into the doors of the BAU on Monday, and went to sit down at my tiny desk, when I heard JJ call, "Hey Chealsee, we have a case." I got excited, but then scared upon remembering the other case. I hoped it wasn't another child. Turns out, it wasn't. It was a missing person this time. "Becky Larenza went missing about two weeks ago." JJ started to explain.

"Why are they calling us in if its just a missing person?" Morgan asked.

"Because she's just the latest. There were two more people that went missing in the past few months. They want us to check it out." JJ said.

"Alright everyone arrange whatever needs arranging. Wheels up in an hour." Hotch said.

It was about 12 minutes later, and I was at my desk tidying everything up when I heard something land on my desk by my computer. I looked over to see a folded up piece of paper, and Reid walking away hastily. I giggled and thought, This is just like grade school.

I opened the note, and read it. It said, "Are you ready for this one."

I got an pen and wrote below the previous message, "Yes. This ones not a murdered child." Then acted like I was casually strolling by to go to the bathroom, and put it on Reid's desk. Then I actually did go into the bathroom. I stood in front of the mirror, looking at myself and thinking, Am I REALLY ready for this one? That's when I heard the door open and JJ came in.

"Hey. Something arrived at the front desk for you." She said. I felt my heart jump. I didn't want anyone here finding out what day it was, and I was almost certain my big brother had just ruined it by sending something.

"Oh okay thanks." I said. After she left I immediately went to the front desk. The man there handed me flowers and then went back to is business.

In the flowers there was a card that said, "Happy B-day Sis. I love you with all my heart." I went to my desk and put the flowers down, hoping nobody asked.

But sure enough, "Who'd you get flowers from?" I heard Morgan say behind me.

"Nosey nosey nosey!" I thought to myself. "They're from my big brother." I told him. I saw Reid at his desk, looking over at us ever so slightly, listening no doubt.

"So what's the occasion?" Morgan continued his questions.

"There's really no occasion." I said, trying to end the conversation.

"Then why would he send you flowers?" he persisted.

"Because he can I guess." I said and headed to Garcia's office. While going, I took the card off the flowers and put it in my pocket, then entered Garcia's layer. "Hey Garcia, my brother sent me these. Do you think you could watch them while I'm on the case." I asked.

"Sure no problemo!" Garcia said and took the flowers.

"Thanks." I told her and left, heading to get on the jet.

* * *

About a half hour later we were airborne and I was just sitting there, thinking of…well…Reid. I wished we didn't have to hide anything. It killed me inside to do it. I sat in silence until I felt somebody sit down next to me. I looked over to see Reid and my heart jumped.

I took out a writing tablet I had with me and wrote "What're you doing."

He took it and scribbled a note that said, "You looked distressed. Nobody's gonna care if I sit next to you."

"I'm not distressed. I'm just tired." I wrote back.

"I can tell that's not what it is." He wrote. I glanced over at him and rolled my eyes. We just sat in silence for the rest of the ride. And when we touched down, I braced myself for the case I knew would be a long one.

* * *

We went to the police station, where we hurried to set up a place to work. Once that was done, we split up, interviewing three different families who'd had their daughter, son, or mother go missing. Reid and Morgan went to interview the couple whose son was missing, Hotch and Rossi headed off to interview the family whose wife and mother was missing, and I was left to the couple whose daughter had gone missing just recently. I walked into their home and they were sitting on the couch. The mother was crying. I started with questions about her more than how she'd gone missing, just like Rossi had advised me to do.

"So, how old was Becky?" I asked.

"17." Her mother said.

"When was her birthday?" I asked, more to the father, who seemed quiet.

"On October 15th." Her father said. I went on like that for awhile, and that seemed to calm them a bit. Then I got into the hard part.

"When was the very last time you saw her?" I asked.

"She wanted to walk to school." Her father began to explain, and his voice cracked. His wife put her hand on his, and he continued. "My wife was hesitant and argued with me about it but…I said she needed her freedom…and I let her go." He broke down then.

"I think we can be done for today. Thank you both." I said. They nodded and showed me out.

* * *

When I got back to the police station, I gave JJ the paper with the info I got on it, and then went outside for a breather. I was beginning to realize that this job wasn't going to be easy. I wanted to break down right with that man but JJ had said never to let them see me loose it so I had held it together. I heard the door open behind me. I turned around and saw Rossi.

"We've got something." He said before going back inside. I followed him. Sadly, investigators had found a body. The only good thing that came out of it was that they caught the man while he was dumping it. Hotch and Morgan were interrogating him. It seemed like hours before the man gave a confession. When he did, he told us where to find Becky and the boy he'd kidnapped. Now I was sent to do the most unpleasant task…telling the husband and two thirteen year olds that their wife and mother wouldn't be coming home.

They were hysterical…and I had to take a moment when I saw the two children start to bawl their young eyes out, and begin to repeat "Mommy…" Over and over. After that, I went back to the police station. Becky's parents arrived just shortly after me.

"Oh my god thank you so much." Her mother said, embracing me in a hug. "You are so welcome." I told her, and then let her go see her daughter.

* * *

On the jet, going back to Quantico, I kept getting strange looks from everyone. I tried to ignore it, but it was impossible. At least until JJ came and sat next to me.

"You look like you need some girl time." She said.

"I could use some." I told her.

"Well once we land lets go eat. Just me, you, and Garcia of course." She said. I nodded, and that's exactly what we did upon landing. We went back to the BAU afterwards, so that Garcia and I could drive our own cars home. When we walked in, I got the surprise of my life.

The whole rest of the team jumped out of nowhere and yelled, "Surprise!" I jumped back a bit, then felt tears running down my face.

"How'd you guys know?" I asked.

"We were suspicious so I looked it up." Garcia said. After that we all hung out, eating cake, talking, They even gave me a present.. It was from everybody, and it was a picture frame with a family photo type picture of them all. I hugged everyone, even Reid, then we called it a night. I was getting my stuff from my desk, when I saw a small box sitting there. I opened it, and there was a silver half heart bracelet.

It said "For…" On it, and I could only guess that the other half said "…ever" on it. There was a folded up piece of paper in the box too. I took it out and unfolded it.

It read, "I saw this and thought of you. Don't be too flashy about it though. We wouldn't want to give ourselves away. I like you a little Chealsee Ellwood. In fact I even love you. Happy Birthday." I looked over at Reid and he winked, holding up his arm and pulling down his sleeve to reveal the other half. I smiled at him, then walked out the door and too my car, with my heart overflowing with joy.

* * *

**I hope that was quite enjoyable! Like always I enjoy hearing from you and the more I hear, the more chapters I post. So R&R and stay tuned!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay since you all begged and begged for it over very generous reviews here it is! ^_^ Chapter 7! Sorry for the delay. The new school year just started and I had too many butterflys to write. Hahaha! But enough about me! On to Chealsee! ENJOY!**

* * *

The rest of the week was nothing but paperwork. However, at the end of it, Hotch gave us a surprise.

"Since all of you have been doing so good I thought I'd give you a treat." he began. We all looked at each other in a confused way. "We're going to Hawaii." He said. I thought Garcia would faint the way she squealed. "Be ready tomorrow morning." He told us all as we left. When I got home, I packed and then took a shower. No sooner did I get out of the shower than did my doorbell ring. I put a robe on, and went down, expecting it to be the delivery guy or something. However, when I opened my door, It was somebody totally different.

"Oh my god Reid…" I said, and pulled my robe a little tighter, as to not be so exposed as I felt. My cheeks must've been as red as a tomato. He stumbled back a little and closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry! I'll leave if you want." He said.

"No stay its okay. Just let me change first." I said. I went up, got into my pjs, and then went back down. "What are you even doing here?" I asked.

"I just wanted to see you." He said. I nodded and we went over to my couch. We talked for what seemed like three or four hours. By time we ran out of stuff to talk about it was 12:00am.

"Oh my." Reid said.

"What?" I asked. "It's really late." He replied.

"Well you can just stay here tonight, then drive home in the morning and get your stuff." I said.

"I wouldn't want to impose." he said, looking down at his hands.

"No it's fine." What's a girlfriend for anyway?" I asked.

"Girlfriend?" He asked.

"We are dating aren't we?" I asked back. He nodded and smiled and I said, "Well there you go then. Its no trouble." We both looked at each other. It was like a romance movie, where the two lovers eyes meet, and then they slowly move in for a kiss. When the kiss ended, he smiled at he and I smiled at him. To be honest, I was feeling a bit self conscious about what'd just happened. Although I knew it was just Reid.

I fake yawned and said, "Um…I'm tired…lets go to bed huh?" He nodded and we headed up to "sleep". Let's just say…it turned into the best night of my life.

* * *

At about 4:00am I woke up after having a nightmare. I pulled on my robe and went downstairs to get a drink. Not five minutes later did I hear Reid coming down.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah I couldn't sleep." I told him.

"It wasn't me was it?" He asked. I chuckled at him.

"Reid I used to have a huge Great Dane that slept with me in my bed. I don't think you're the reason." I said.

He laughed a bit then said, "What is then?" I didn't want to say anything but if It was just him I figured I would.

"I just had a nightmare. I've been having those a lot lately." I told him.

* * *

"We all get them. I still have them." He said and wrapped me in a hug. I yawned and then we both went back to sleep, cuddled together. I felt safe that way so I didn't complain.

The next morning, we both hurried around to get ready. I took him to his house and he picked up his stuff, then I drove him to the subway station.

"See you in a bit." He called.

"Ok." I called back, then drove off. I arrived at the BAU shortly after and so did Reid. In no time at all we were in the jet, headed for once not t a case, but to vacation.

* * *

It was all fun for the rest off the day when we arrived. We went to the beach, ate lunch, the girls and I went shopping, and then we ate dinner. I was in hog heaven. After dinner we went to check into the hotel, and it all fell apart.

We were checking in and Hotch said, "All of us get our own room."

Reid and I both groaned at the same time and immediately Garcia yelled, "Oh my god you guys wanted to share didn't you!" My cheeks turned bright red and I saw Reid's did too.

"Hotch…Rossi. Can I talk to you?" Reid asked. They all went aside and left me to the torture of Morgan and the girls.

"How long missy? Spill it!" Garcia asked.

"Maybe a few weeks…" I said.

"Honey I need to talk to you." Garcia said, pulling me aside.

"What is it?" I asked when we got out of earshot.

"You know that rule is bogus right?" She asked.

"Wha-What?" I asked.

"Yeah totally bogus." She said. I looked over at Reid who had a smile of relief on his face. We all regrouped and giggles were all around. Everyone had questions, but I didn't want to answer hem all at that moment. Hotch came to my rescue.

"Okay guys everyone gets their own room but these two. Lets get some rest." And with that. We all went to our own rooms.

* * *

"That was close." I told Reid as I snuggled up next to him.

"I know. I was really afraid." he said.

"I'm happy at least that we need not hide it anymore." I told him.

"Yeah." He replied, and we both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Hope that was all the long wait promised. If I get enough reviews there will be another chapter tomorrow ;D so R&R and stay tuned! Chealsee still has much much more to come!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello my dedicated readers. First off, I would like to thank you all for your patience. I have been having a hard time juggling school and also trying to get these posted so I appreciate you not jumping on me about it. Second, I would like to thank those who reviewd. There weren't many but those who did...THANKS SO MUCH! :D Alright so here we go! Chapter 8! Go on now and enjoy this very tense chapter**

* * *

It was early in the morning when I felt myself wake up. I wasn't ready to get up so I kept my eyes closed, and scooted closer to where Reid was…or should've been. I felt around for him only to find nothing but air. My eyes darted open.

"Reid?" I called. Nobody answered. I turned on the lamp by my side of the bed, and slipped on my robe over my pjs. When I got up, I started to get confused. I knew he was there when I fell asleep because for one, we'd been talking, and two, I'd been cuddled up to him. "Reid?" I called again. Again, there was no answer. I sat down in a chair and waited, looking at the clock. It was about 6:00am. "Maybe he got hungry." I suggested to myself. I waited around for until 6:45am, and then heard the door open. It sure enough was Reid. He looked distressed. "Hi. Where were you?" I asked him.

"Oh just went for coffee and ran into Morgan." He said. I nodded.

"So, is something wrong?" I asked. He looked at me and then shook his head.

"No." He told me blandly.

* * *

The rest of the vacation was tense. Reid wouldn't barely talk to me around the others, and he wouldn't even hold my hand.

I was beginning to feel very unwanted, so when it was time to pack up and go, I asked, "Reid what has been wrong with you?"

"What do you mean?" he asked, without looking up from what he was doing.

"I mean, the fact that you barely talk to me, and you wont even hold my hand." He looked up then.

"You think I'm ignoring you?" He asked.

"Well actually…yes." I said.

I must've hit a nerve, because he more or less yelled, "You have no idea what its like to be made fun of all the time!"

I got confused and said, "Actually I do but…what does that have to do with anything?"

"Morgan won't leave me alone about it and I'm sick of it!" He said.

"Oh so you're taking it out on me!" I asked angrily.

"Well its your fault!" He said.

"How is it my fault!" I asked.

"You're the one who…who.."

I finished for him, "Who seduced you! Well excuse me for being liked!" I said.

He looked really mad and said, "You know what! Whatever! I never really liked you anyway!" Then he went for the door.

"Fine I don't need you!" I yelled.

"Fine!" he yelled back, and then slammed the door.

"…Fine." I whispered to myself, and then sat on the bed, and began crying.

* * *

On the jet ride back home, I couldn't even look at Reid. I was so heartbroken over the whole thing. We got back, and I just trudged to my car, and went home. The hot shower was very welcome to my sore and tensed up muscles. After getting out, I crawled under my covers, and cried myself to sleep.

* * *

The next morning when I went into the BAU, we had a case. JJ presented it in the briefing room.

"There have been three different bodies found with various limbs and organs missing." She said.

"Could this person be a collector?" Reid asked.

"No the authorities don't think so because two have their right arms missing and a collector would only take one of each body part." JJ said.

"Then what's the motive?" Morgan asked.

"They think the unsub's eating them." JJ said.

"Wheels up in an hour." Hotch said quickly to us all and we dispersed. I packed my go bag and then sat outside quietly, waiting for everyone else. When everyone was finally ready, we boarded the jet, and headed off. Once there, we investigated and interrogated, but came up with nothing. "Lets turn in for the night." Hotch said, and we headed toward a motel. Again, we had to share rooms, and I got stuck with Reid. I dreaded sleeping in the room with him only a bed away. However, I was exhausted, so I just showered, and went to bed, without so much as a sideways glance at him.

* * *

The next day, we made progress, and Hotch and Morgan apprehended a suspect. We all interrogated him for hours and hours, but got nothing out of him whatsoever. So, we went to his house. There we found a shocking discovery. It was a freezer filled with human body parts. I gagged and went outside to take a moment. That's when I broke down completely. I missed Reid, and I was slowly loosing the ability to hide it. Life was getting to me, and I needed somebody there to fix it…like my brother always had…and like I'd needed Reid there to do in his place. I started to bawl like a baby, and then sat down on the front porch steps of the house. I held the bracelet Reid had given me in my hand and let the tears fall.

Then, I heard a familiar voice say, "Chealsee…are you…okay?" It was Reid. I shook my head and he sat down next to me.

"I'm so sorry Chealsee. I was an ass and I regret it…are we okay?" he asked.

I looked up at him and said, "You know why I've never had a boyfriend before?" He shook his head. "Because I was afraid this would happen. My parents split up when I was very young, and then my mother started doing drugs. She threw me and my brother out. We've been living alone ever since. Just last year he went off to the military and left me all alone. I'm a very guarded person Reid. I don't want what happened to my parents to happen to me." Reid just looked at me after I told him my story.

"I promise to you that will never ever happen to us." He said and took me in his arms.

"Then we're okay." I said, enjoying being in his arms again. The day had been perfect. We'd caught our guy, I'd got my boyfriend back, and now we all got to go home to Quantico.

* * *

I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house.

That don't bother me.

I can take a few tears now and then and just let 'em out.  
I'm not afraid to cry,

every once in a while,

even though Goin' on,

with you gone,

still upsets me.

There are days,

every now and again,

I pretend I'm okay.

But that's not what gets me!

What hurts the most,

Was being so close.

And havin' so much to say.

And watchin' you walk away.  
And never knowin',

What could've been.

And not seein' that lovin', you,

Is what I was tryin' to do.

It's hard to deal with the pain of losin' you everywhere I go,

But I'm doin' it.

It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone.

Still harder gettin' up,

gettin' dressed,

livin' with this regret.

But I know if I could do it over,

I would trade,

give away all the words that I saved in my heart,

That I left unspoken.

What hurts the most,

Is being so close.

And havin' so much to say.

And watchin' you walk away.  
And never knowin',

What could've been.

And not seein' that lovin' you,

Is what I was tryin' to do.

* * *

**So I what did you think? Was that pretty good or not so much? Love hearing from ya'll and wether I reply or not know I do take time to read them all ^_^ So please give lotsa reviews and stay tuned for chapter 9!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 guys! I have oto warn you, get the tissues ready if your the emotional type because it IS sad. Very very sad. That is all I have to say this time since I got no reviews last time. So here it is. Chapter 9! ENJOY!**

* * *

It was the weekend, about two days after the cannibal case where Reid and I had gotten back together. I was enjoying a movie with my cat, Spooky, when I heard the mail truck pull up outside.

"Looks like the mails here Spooky." I said to the white cat laying by me on the couch. He just continued to sleep. I went to out to get the mail, and as I was walking back to the house, I looked through it. There was a magazine, a few bills, and then one letter that stood out. It was marked from Major Watson. I got a knot in my stomach as I stopped just shy of the stairs leading to my door and opened it. My heart shattered as I read the print inside.

Dear Ms. Ellwood,  
We regret to inform you Patrick Ellwood was killed in battle at 14:00 hours in the afternoon of March 17, 2012 while an enemy force bombed and he was protecting an ally.

Sincerely,  
Major Watson  
United States Military  
Field 13-Field Artillery

Tears streamed down my face and I threw down the letter. I stormed inside and threw the rest of the mail on the table in front of my couch. Spooky meowed at me and I scooped him up, and sat down, then cried into his fur, curling up on the couch.

* * *

Reid's point of view

I got out of the taxi and walked up the driveway towards Chealsee's house. When I got to the porch, I saw a piece of paper lying at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hmm?" I said and picked it up. As I read it my heart dropped. "Oh no." I said, and went up to the door. Without even knocking, I went in. There I saw Chealsee curled up on the couch, holding her cat Spooky. I laid the letter down and sat down by her. "Chealsee…" I said and put my hand on her back. She looked up. Her eyes were red a puffy and all light had pretty much gone from them. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. I got out my handkerchief and whipped them away. She just put her head down into the cats fur again and began to cry. "Chealsee Chealsee its okay!" I said and took her into my arms. The cat bolted and my shirt replaced its fur.

"He's gone." She said in a muffled voice.

"I know its okay." I said and rubbed circles on her back.

* * *

**(Here's another song. You will find a lot of songs in this fan fiction)**

It was two weeks after the day she turned eighteen  
All dressed in white  
Going to the church that night  
She had his box of letters in the passenger seat  
Sixpence in a shoe, something borrowed, something blue  
And when the church doors opened up wide  
She put her veil down  
Trying to hide the tears  
Oh she just couldn't believe it  
She heard trumpets from the military band  
And the flowers fell out of her hand

Baby why'd you leave me  
Why'd you have to go?  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
I can't even breathe  
It's like I'm looking from a distance  
Standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream

The preacher man said let us bow our heads and pray  
Lord please lift his soul, and heal this hurt  
Then the congregation all stood up and sang the saddest song that she ever heard  
Then they handed her a folded up flag  
And she held on to all she had left of him  
Oh, and what could have been  
And then the guns rang one last shot  
And it felt like a bullet in her heart

Baby why'd you leave me  
Why'd you have to go?  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
I can't even breathe  
It's like I'm looking from a distance  
Standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream

Oh,  
Baby why'd you leave me  
Why'd you have to go?  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
Oh, now I'll never know  
It's like I'm looking from a distance  
Standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream

Oh, this is just a dream  
Just a dream

* * *

**So are you crying? Hahaha! I even cried writing it. I WANNA HEAR FROM YOU! R&R please please please! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay so here is chapter 10. I'm sorry there hasn't been a whole lot of interaction between her and Reid lately but I promise there willl be soon. This one is another tear jerker if your that type so tissues at the ready people. ENJOY!**

* * *

I woke up in my bed and looked around. I didn't have any recollection of how I got there. The last thing I remembered was…the letter. The icy realization hit me then and I curled into a tight ball underneath my comforter. My eyes started to sting with the tears that welled up in them, and then all came spilling out onto my pillow.

"Patrick…" I whimpered. that's when I felt arms come around me and pull me close. I opened my eyes, which I had squeezed shut, and rolled over to look at Reid. I couldn't see him in the darkness of the room, but I knew it was him. I just put my face into his shirt, and cried myself back to sleep.

* * *

I woke up again a few hours later, and could see light streaming through my curtains. I had no desire to get up. But the driving force of knowing Patrick wouldn't want me to let myself go over him forced me to. I wasn't sure where Reid had gone, but that was the last thing on my mind. I went down the hallway toward my living room, and then started hearing people's voices. Curious, I continued into the living room. There I found Morgan, Hotch, Rossi, JJ, Garcia, and Reid all sitting around in various places. When I came in, they all looked up. I went over and sat down on the couch by Reid, trying desperately to flatten my frizzy hair.

Morgan grabbed my hand and stopped me from doing so saying, "You have nothing to be ashamed of kid." I stopped and put my hand down.

"I'm gonna go get coffee. Guys?" Reid said to Hotch, Rossi, and Morgan. They all nodded, got up, and went out the door. Meanwhile I was left with Garcia and JJ. JJ put her arm around me in a big sister type way and I laid my head on her shoulder.

"You know…my sister…died when I was younger. I've never completely gotten over it but…It does get better and the pain does go away." JJ said. I could feel the tears coming again and I squeezed my eyes shut. I felt Garcia touch my hand.

"JJ's right Sugar Plumb. It never goes away but it gets better." I the tears came out regardless and both JJ and Garcia wrapped me in a hug. It made me feel good to have them there. I was feeling particularly alone knowing Patrick was never coming back…even though I kept expecting it to be a cruel joke…kept expecting him to come home when his time was up. He'd always been so into military. I'd begged him not to leave but he wanted to follow his dream.

"So…we all brought stuff for his memorial service. Flowers and all that standard stuff. We were hoping you'd put it by his…casket…for us." JJ said, obviously treading quietly as to not hit a nerve.

I lifted my head and said, "Why don't you just put it there yourself? I mean…you are all coming right?" They looked at each other.

"We just weren't sure if we were invited." JJ said.

"Of course you're invited. Its not like a lot of others will show." I said. So, when the rest of the team got back I invited them too, and they agreed to go.

* * *

A few days later

The memorial service was a small one. There were a lot of people I didn't know there. I guessed they were friends he'd made in the military. It made me happy to have the BAU team with me. I was having a hard time not breaking down, and Reid's hand in mine was reassuring. It wasn't even the funeral and I was already loosing it. We all sat down and listened to words of kindness. I was expected to go up, but I didn't. I had a fear of going near his casket, and also a fear I would break down on the spot like one of those sad TV shows. After that was over, everyone stood around talking in hushed voices. That's when a young man came up to me. He was on crutches. I observed him and decided I'd never met him before. He was about my age and a bit younger than Patrick had been.

"Are…are you Chealsee…Patrick's sister?" He asked. I simply nodded. "My name's Luke…your brother was my friend…or more like my mentor I guess. He as protecting me when…" he stopped and I saw pain in his eyes as tears filled them. Tears filled my own eyes upon seeing him cry. He reached into his pocket, and pulled out a piece of paper. "he gave this to me before um…before he died. I won't give you the details though. He just said he wrote this before just in case anything ever happened. He wanted me to give it to you…" I took the note and just held it, watching the kid in front of me loose it. I nodded at Reid and he went to help the kid sit down. I went over and sat next to him. He'd apparently seen way too much in the short time he'd been alive.

I sat with him until it was time to leave, then hugged him and said, "Thank you."

* * *

When I got home with Reid still with me, I changed. showered, and went to sit on the couch. My heart was pounding. Reid put his arm around me reassuringly, and I took a deep breath. Opening the letter from my brother, I read,

_My Dearest Chealsee,_

_I know you must be devastated upon getting this. I'm sorry that I'm putting you through it again, just like when we lost mom and dad before that. I guess if you're reading this you deserve the right to "I told you so". I need you to know that nothing is more important to me than you, and that I would never leave you forever by choice. All you need to do is take care of yourself, and visit once in awhile okay? I love you so much Squirt._

_With all the love in the world_  
_Patrick_

I lost it then, and buried my face in Reid's shirt. It was good to hear from him one last time. Now my next big task came…my brothers actual funeral.

* * *

We all stood before his casket while the preacher spoke his words from the bible. Tears rolled down my face and I clutched Reid's hand for comfort. The only time I had to leave him was to conquer my biggest fear, getting near the casket. I tossed my rose, then hurried back to Reid. I was glad when the casket was finally lowered, and I could go sit down. But as I was doing so, a familiar face caught my eye.

I walked over to her and said, "…Mother?"

She turned and said, "Chealsee dear…I was so afraid you wouldn't even acknowledge me." I had an angry surge go through me.

"What are you doing here? You didn't even care a few years back!" I wasn't yelling, but I wanted to.

"I'm off it now dear I've changed." She pleaded.

I simply turned to leave and said, "Goodbye Mother…if I can even call you that."

"Chealsee!" She called. But I just kept walking. That woman was no mother of mine.

* * *

**Okay so...opinions? Was it to sad? Was it too shocking at the end? Did you love it? Hate it? What? I would love to know! R&R and as always stay tuned!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay so here I ahave a few announcements. One is that I have been getting reviews saying tis story is too fast paced. I thank you all for giving your honest opinions because that gives me the opertunity to explain. You see I wrote this awhile back and felt having it fast paced was best because I didn't want people to get bored. I'm sorry to have to inform all that didn't like it that the whole story is fast paced like that. I hope you will still read though.**

**My second announcement is a personal shout out to CountryCutie45! I am so happy you like the songs ^_^ I'm a big country fan aso there will be a lot of those in here. Hope you keep reading and giving your wonderful reviews!**

**Alright so without any further delay...chapter 11! Enjoy it guys!**

* * *

It was a week after my brothers funeral. I was sitting on the couch currently, still trying to get over the nerve of my mother. Reid walked in and sat down next to me with two plates of food. He put them on the table in front of the couch and then put his arm around me. I laid my head on his shoulder.

"What's on TV?" He asked.

Chuckling at how casual that was I said, "I don't really know. Are we ever going to unpack my stuff?" I had decided to give into his pleas he'd been giving me since my brother died, and moved in with his just that morning. My furniture was being donated to charity but all my paintings, knick-knacks, and of course clothes and stuff were sitting in boxes scattered about the room. Spooky was hiding under Reid's bed and giving me the cold shoulder for putting him in a crate.

"Yeah but can I please get a shower first?" He asked giving me the signature Reid puppy dog eyes.

I elbowed him and said, "Go on get out of here!"

"Owe okay okay!" He said getting up and walking to his room…or our room now. It was convenient that his room had the bathroom but it was awkward to have to go through his room to get to the only bathroom in the house. All in all, it was quaint an just the right size. Kitchen and living room downstairs, and then upstairs the master bedroom with the bathroom, and a guest bedroom. Reid wouldn't let me take the guest bedroom. He said his house was my and Spooky's now so I roomed with him and Spooky got the used-to-be vacant guest room for his litter box, bed, cat tree, scratching post, and all his other kitty stuff. I heard the shower going upstairs and turned the TV to a better channel. A horror film was on so I dared it and sat alone for about a half hour watching the gore and listening to the screams. Then I could've sworn I actually heard somebody yell in pain. In fact I did.

"Ouch! Spooky get off!" I heard Reid yell. I jumped up and ran up the stairs. There was Reid with a towel wrapped around him and Spooky latched onto his leg. I ran over and pried Spooky off. Reid limped over to the bed with blood running down his leg.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay?" I asked him with Spooky still in my hands. I tossed him out the door and said, "Shoo! You stupid feline!" I immediately shut the door and went over to Reid. His leg was cut wide open. I was regretting not clipping Spooky's claws at that moment.

"I'm good. Its just a cat scratch." Reid said.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I don't know I guess he jut doesn't like me. One moment I'm trying to get dressed and the next I'm being attacked." he told me. I left to let him get dressed, then he came down and let me doctor his leg a little. By time that was done it was about 10:00pm and I was super sleepy.

"I think I can wait to unpack till tomorrow. We do have all weekend after all unless a case comes up." I told him.

"Me too. Come on, lets go to bed." He got up from the floor and helped me up, then we went to bed. I was out like a light as soon as my head hit the pillow. I didn't even care it was my first night in a new house. I was too exhausted to care. It also helped that Reid had his arms around me.

* * *

Later that night, I woke up and it felt like the bottom of my stomach had dropped out. I almost threw up all over Reid's bed, but thankfully was able to jump up and run to the bathroom. I leaned over the toilet and threw up until there was nothing to throw up anymore. That's when I heard Reid come up behind me.

"Chealsee are you alright?" He asked, taking my hair and holding it back for me. I nodded, still gagging every now and then. "I'm gonna go get you some Pepto-Bismol from the store down the street." he said when I was able to stand up without worry of puking on his floor.

"You don't have to do that." I told him.

"Don't worry about it. You just lay down and rest. I'll be back soon." And with that he was down the stairs and I heard the door shut a few minutes later. I did as I was told and climbed into bed. Before I knew it I was opening my eyes to see a clock that said 6:33am. I sat up and looked around for Reid. I was defiantly feeling better but I was too worried about Reid to notice at the time.

I went downstairs and called, "Reid you down here?" No answer and no note to be found. He should be back by now. I thought. I waited around for a few hours, hoping he was just out for the morning or something but by 9:30am, I panicked. So I picked up my phone and called Morgan, so panicked by that point I was crying.

"Morgan." I heard him say at the other end.

"Morgan this is Chealsee." I said.

He must've read the tone of my voice because the first thing he said was, "Chealsee what's wrong? Are you hurt?"

"No it's Reid. He left last night at about 12:00am to get some medicine for me at the store and he's not back yet. The store's just down the street." I explained, starting to hyperventilate.

"Calm down kid. I'll bring the rest of the team over and we'll resolve this." Morgan told me. He'd been very gentle to me ever since my brother's death.

"Okay." I said and we both hung up.

* * *

Awhile later the whole team showed up at Reid's house and started looking around the area for him. He was nowhere to be found. So we called in the police and other local detectives to help. The day passed and then the next…and the next…and the next. I was breaking down but never in front of the team. Almost a month passed and everyone was saying he was probably never going to be found alive. I kept getting sick off and on but then it would just go away. So one day when I was told to go and get rest, I went to the doctor's office instead. They did an ultra sound on my stomach to see if it might be a problem of blockage of some kind. Afterwards I was waiting in the room for my results and the nurse came in.

"There doesn't seem to be anything wrong but we have a question for you." She said. I nodded and she proceeded. "Ms. Ellwood, is there any way you could be pregnant?" She asked. My heart jumped.

"No. No I am not pregnant!" I said.

She put her hand on mine and said. "Dear all signs point to yes. I would advise you to go home and take a pregnancy test. Its possibly to early for us to tell on the ultra sound so that's doctors orders."

* * *

After stopping by the store and getting a few pregnancy tests I went home….to Reid's home…to use them. After taking one I waited and then checked. A + mark had shown up.

"No!" I said and so I took another one, waited, and then looked. Another + mark. I refused to believe it so I took another. And what do you know, another + mark. I sunk against the wall in a daze, and then began crying. How could this be happening. My boyfriend had been missing for a month and now in the "assumed dead" category, and I was pregnant with his child.

* * *

**I hope that was enjoyable and that you all still enjoy it after the news about the fast pace :( please R&R I love all your opinions and ideas!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I have to warn you now this one is a bit short. However it is by no means uneventful. Some big things happen here. It's a bit of a tear jerker if you're the type so, tissues at the ready. Alright enjoy!**

* * *

Somehow I managed to get through the next few days, but it was rough. I had to hide everything from the team, which I hated doing, and I wasn't sure what I'd do if we never found Reid. His child would be a constant reminder of him and I would be raising him or her completely on my own. The was things were going, aborting it just seemed like the best way to go. It's not like I wanted to, but I had no intention of raising Reid's child without Reid. I heard footsteps behind me just then and felt a hand on my shoulder. When I turned I saw JJ standing there.

"Hi JJ." I said. She wrapped me in one of her sisterly hugs and if we weren't in the middle of the BAU office I would've just let it all out and cried.

"It'll be alright Chealsee. We're gonna find him one way or another." She said comfortingly.

"JJ can I tell you something and be confident it won't spread to everyone else?" I asked.

"Sure. Anything you need to tell me." She said. I took her hand and led her into the bathroom.

We stood there for a minute and I finally managed to say, "I'm…I'm pregnant."

Her eyes got wide and she said, "Spence?" I nodded. She looked like she didn't know what to think.

"Are you mad?" I asked her, feeling very much like a teenager telling their mother they'd gotten pregnant.

She smiled at me and said, "Why would I be mad?" I shrugged.

"Chealsee I was just a bit surprised that's all. And the fact that it's Reid's made it worse. What are you gonna do?" She asked me. I didn't want to tell her. I knew she'd be against it, since she had Henry and all. So I just stayed silent and put my head down. As she came to the realization I heard her let out a little gasp. "Chealsee no." She said as she walked over and put her hands on my shoulders.

"JJ I cant just have Reid's child without him around. I won't do it I just won't." I said and walked out the door.

* * *

Back at home after the long day, I laid down on the bed. My stuff still needed to be unpacked so I got up and busied myself with that. in no time at all everything was out of the boxes and where it belonged. Sitting down on the bed I sighed and put my hand over my stomach without actually realizing it. When I finally did I groaned and removed my hand.

"No! Do not get attached." I told myself. That's when I saw it. The corner of a book peeking out from under Reid's pillow. I lifted it up and took the book out from under it. It was a plain brown journal. But when I opened it I saw numerous pictures of me that I didn't even know he had. On one page was a piece of notebook paper that appeared to be a love note.

The journal entry said, "I will probably never get the courage to give her this. I'm pretty sure I have her believing I hate her…" all of the pages had something about me on them. The very last page my heart stop though. It said, "As of late, our relationship has been going over perfect. She's moved in with me, today in fact, which makes it easier. Since her brother's death she's needed somebody to be there for her. Also, I've been getting an eerie feeling in my gut. Like we're being watched…" I put the book back under his pillow. That's when my phone rang.

"Ellwood." I said upon answering.

"Hey its Morgan. We think we know where Reid is. I'm gonna drive by and pick you up." Morgan said answering his phone. Without even saying goodbye I ended the call and ran outside to wait for them. Once they arrived we drove to what looked like an old animal shelter. A guy was out front and as soon as he saw us he bolted.

"Morgan go!" Hotch said and Morgan was off like a flash It took no time at all for Morgan to tackle the guy and start yelling, "Where is he?!"

The guy chuckled and said, "By now you mean? By now he's most likely gone." the man was drug away by the other police officers with us, and we went into the building, guns in hand, none of us ready for what we might find. Once we'd cleared most of the building, we started to give up, but then Hotch found a door that seemed to lead to a lower floor. There we found Reid submerged in a concrete tank filled with water, tied down so he couldn't get out. Hotch and Morgan worked quickly to untie him while I just stood there trembling. He wasn't moving and when Hotch lifted him out of the water he wasn't breathing either. We called a medic and in the meantime Morgan pressed on his chest to try and get him breathing. We stood there for what seemed like an eternity. Time slowed and I felt like I was going to pass out.

* * *

**(this is not the end just a little song in the middle. Keep reading until the end of the page!)**

_Traffic crawls, _  
_cell phone calls _  
_Top video screams at me _  
_through my tinted windows I see _  
_A little girl, _  
_rust red minivan She's got _  
_chocolate on her face, _  
_got little hands_  
_And she waves at me, _  
_yeah, she smiles at me _  
_Well, hello world, _  
_how you been? _  
_Good to see you, my old friend _  
_Sometimes I feel _  
_cold as steel _  
_Broken like I'm never gonna heal_  
_I see a light, _  
_a little hole, _  
_and a little girl _  
_Well, hello world_

* * *

Morgan pushed and pushed on his chest but nothing happened. I felt tears escape my eyes and without holding back I started to cry. I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was JJ. She wrapped me in a hug and we cried together. I wasn't sure how she got there, but the hug was welcome to my shattered heart.

* * *

_Every day I drive by _  
_a little white church _  
_It's got these l_  
_little white crosses _  
_like angels in the yard _  
_Maybe I should _  
_stop on in _  
_and say a prayer _  
_Maybe talk to God _  
_like he is there_  
_Oh, I know He's there, _  
_yeah, I know He's there _  
_Well, hello world, _  
_how you been? _  
_Good to see you, my old friend _  
_Sometimes I feel _  
_as cold as steel _  
_And broken like I'm never gonna heal_  
_I see a light, _  
_a little grace, _  
_a little faith unfurl _  
_Well, hello world_

* * *

I just sobbed into JJ's shirt and ignored it as the medic's pushed past us. They took over attempting to bring him back, and hooked up a heart monitor. It was flat lined. I have given up when I heard a small "Beep….beep….beep….beep." and it started going faster. Both JJ and I looked up to see Reid coughing up water.

* * *

_Sometimes I forget what living's for _  
_and I hear my life through my front door _  
_And I'll be there, _  
_oh, I'm home again _  
_I see my wife, _  
_little boy, _  
_little girl _  
_Hello world, _  
_hello world_  
_All the empty disappears, _  
_I remember why I'm here _  
_Just surrender and believe, _  
_I fall down on my knees _  
_Oh, hello world, _  
_hello world _  
_Hello world_  
_-"Hello World" By Lady Antebellum_

* * *

They put Reid on a gurney and wheeled him out. Hotch instructed me to ride with him to the hospital. I gladly did so. In the ambulance I grabbed his hand, wanting to tell him I loved him and that I hoped he never left again, but he was too out of it to even know I was there. But I knew he was there, and I was never letting him go again.

* * *

**So how was that for a chapter? Did ya'll like the song I added? Was the plot okay dispte the pace? I wanna hear from you so just write your thoughts in that review box there and please please please be honest! R&R and like always stay tuned ^_^**


	13. Chapter 13

**Oh my dog guys I am so so sorry! I have had such a busy time latelt that I haven't been on here very much. To make it up to you I am going to post a longish chapter tonight. I really really hope you aren't mad and I hope you enjoy this chapter very very much!**

* * *

At the hospital, everyone stayed to make sure Reid wasn't going to die on them. The doctor informed us that he was okay but had some respiratory issues and a bad case of the common cold. Both of which would go away with the right medicine and a little rest. So everyone went home after making me promise to call them if anything changed. I did of course and they left. I however stayed right there with him. At a point I got too tired to sit up, so I hopped in his hospital bed with him and curled up. I fell asleep pretty quick and for once had a pretty restful sleep.

* * *

What woke me up was somebody playing with my hair. I blinked open my eyes and looked over to see it was Reid. He was looking over at me and smiling. I felt some tears coming on and so I hugged him.

"I thought I would never see you again!" I sobbed into his shirt. His voice was raspy due to his throat being raw from all the water.

But he said, "Hey it's okay. I'm fine."

"You are not! You're sick and even skinnier than before and…and…" Before I could finish he cut me off.

"Those are both fixable though." I looked up from his shirt and smiled at him. After that we just sat there in silence for awhile.

"The doctor said you can come home tomorrow." I said.

"Good. I want to sleep in my own bed." he said and laughed a small raspy laugh.

* * *

The next day he did get to go home. Hotch instructed me to stay with him at home until he was better. I happily agreed. I was standing at the stove making soup since Reid couldn't swallow anything really, and then my phone rang. The caller ID said JJ so I answered.

"Hey JJ." I said.

"Hi Chealsee…how's Spence?" She asked.

"He's good. A little drowsy but good." I told her.

"So have you told him yet?" JJ asked.

"No JJ I think…I think I'm just gonna go through with my plan." I said timidly.

"What?! Why? He's back now." She said.

"I know but I'm not ready to be a mother." I told her, keeping my voice low as not to let Reid here me.

"At least talk it over with him." She said.

I sighed and said, "Fine. I'm waiting until he's better though."

"Fair enough but please don't think you aren't ready. I went through the same thing when I got pregnant with Henry and it turns out he's the light of my life." She said.

I thought about it then told her "Alright JJ I'll try okay? Bye."

"Bye." She said and I hung up. After that, I went upstairs to give Reid his dinner. I got a little surprise when I walked in. There was Spooky, curled up on Reid's stomach and they were both sound asleep. It was a cute moment so I got my camera and took a picture for the new scrap book I had started of our…family. I put my hand over my stomach.

"Our family." I thought. After that sweet moment, I put the camera away and went over to Reid with his soup. "Hey sleepy head, It's time to eat." I told him and shook his shoulder a little. He blinked open his eyes.

"Oh when did I fall asleep?" He asked.

"I'm guessing sometime while petting Spooky." I said looking down at the cat upon which Reid's hand still rested.

"Oh yeah. He just jumped right up so I thought I'd pet him. Its weird, he hated me last time I saw him." Reid said.

"Its because you're sick. Spooky always was a good nurse kitty." I told him. And with that I sat on the edge of the bed and fed Reid soup. I loved nursing people back to health. It was a regular thing for my brother when he was still at home. He got the flu almost every year. I smiled remembering how he used to whine about his tummy hurting like a little child. Memory's were nice to look back on after the hurt had passed a little.

* * *

About four weeks passed before Reid was back on his feet again. He still had to take medicine but the doctor said fresh air was good for him so we went for walks almost every day to various locations. One day, I decided to spring my big surprise on him. I stopped and he kept walking.

When he noticed I stopped he turned and said, "What's wrong?"

I was silent for a moment, and then said, "Reid…do you want kids?" It was his turn to be silent.

"I've never really thought about it. I mean…I never actually though Id have a girlfriend either though. Plus I've always been afraid of passing schizophrenia to any child I might have." My heart jumped a bit.

"So…you don't want kids?" I asked.

He looked at me with a serious look and said, "Do you?"

"Well you see that's…" he cut me off there.

"Because if you do that's fine we can try if you want."

"No Spencer that's not what…" He cut me off again.

"Chealsee I really have no problem with kids I just wouldn't know how to….parent. And of course again there's the fear of passing schizophrenia and the fact that we're both FBI agents and…"

I cut him off this time by blurting out, "Spencer while you were gone I found out I'm pregnant." There was a long pause and it was awkward. I felt like I was being stared at and could feel the lump in my throat getting bigger but I help back the tears. Then there was crying. But it wasn't mine. I saw Reid start to pace and cry.

"I knew he'd be mad!" I thought. "Spencer I'm sorry. Look I've already considered it. I'll get an abortion and then we can just forget it ever happened okay?" He turned to we when I said it and smiled while shaking his head.

"Chealsee I am not mad." he said and hugged me.

"But you just named a bunch of reasons you don't want kids." I said.

"No those weren't reasons I didn't want kids those were reason's it would be difficult to have kids." He said.

"Then why not just…" T started to say.

He continued his cutting off from before by saying, "Chealsee a family is something I never dreamed I'd have…and now I can." he laid his hand on my stomach and I knew it was all going to be okay.

* * *

**(Okay here's another song I put in. It's one of my personal faves ^_^)**

Well I'll never forget the first time that I heard  
That pretty mouth say that dirty word  
And I can't even remember now, what she backed my truck into  
But she covered her mouth and her face got red and she just looked so darn cute  
That I couldn't even act like I was mad-  
Yeah I live for little moments like that

That's like just last year on my birthday  
She lost all track of time and burnt the cake  
And every smoke detector in the  
house was going off  
She was just about the cry  
Until I took her in my arms  
And I tried not to let her see, me laugh-  
Yeah I live for little moments like that

I know she's not perfect, but she tries so hard for me  
And I thank God that she isn't  
Cause how boring would that be?  
It's the little imperfections, it's the sudden change in plans  
When she misreads the directions and we're lost  
But holding hands-  
Yeah I live for little moments like that

When she's laying on my shoulder, on the sofa, in the dark  
And about the time she falls asleep, so does my right arm  
And I want so bad to move it, cause its tingling and its numb  
But she looks so much like an angel,  
That I don't wanna wake her up-  
Yeah I live for little moments-  
When she steals my heart again and doesn't even know it-  
Yeah I live for little moments like that  
-"Little Moments" by Brad Paisley

* * *

**Did ya like it did ya like it! Tell me by reviewing please! I wanna hear from you guys. And I'll try and post another chapter tomorrow if I get some reviews ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay so this one took a little longer than I thought but I promise if you have enjoyed the rest and are following Chealsee's story this chapter will tickle you pink ^_^ So read on my fanfiction fanatics and enjoy!**

* * *

A few days passed and It was only a week before Reid and I had to go back to work.

We were sitting on the couch watching TV and he said, "What do you want it to be?"

I looked up and said, "What do I want what to be?"

"The baby. Do you want a boy or girl?" He asked.

I thought a moment and said, "I think I would want a boy actually. What would you want?"

He shrugged and said, "As long as he or she is healthy I'm fine with either." I smiled and cuddled up closer to him. Then Spooky came over, meowed begging to be held, so I picked him up and cuddled him and Reid. After awhile I felt myself dozing off on Reid's shoulder. Then, before I knew what was happening, Reid picked me up and was carrying me to bed. I was too tired to struggle so I just let him. He laid me in bed, put spooky next to me, then did something I'll never forget, and he'll never know I knew he did.

He literally kissed my stomach and said, "Goodnight son or daughter or whatever you are." Then kissed my forehead, covered me up, and I was out like a light.

* * *

When I awoke later that night. I reached for Reid and just got nothingness. I sat straight up.

"Oh no." I said to myself. I pulled out my phone to call everyone and then heard the front door open. I ran downstairs and jumped on Reid.

"Chealsee what're you doing?" He asked.

"I thought you'd been kidnapped again!" I said to him.

"Chealsee I just needed some fresh air its okay." He told me rubbing my back. "Okay just please tell me when you go out." I said.

"Alright if it gives you peace of mind." He said.

* * *

The next day Reid hurried me out of the house and too the park. He said I needed to have a little fun, so he gave me a scavenger hunt.

"Really Spencer?" I asked him.

"Come on I worked on it all night. I promise you'll love what you get if you win." he said excitedly.

"Okay Spencer whatever you say." I said and then he ran off, leaving me to tackle the whole thing on my own. The first clue was a mere dove's nest. The next was a bit harder. Turned out to be and olive branch on a ribbon hanging from another tree branch. The next I had to ask around, it was an alter that was in the park we were at. I saw Garcia standing there with a puppy in her arms, along with the rest of the team. Even Hotch's new girlfriend, Jack, and Henry were there. "What's going on here?" I asked, trying to find Reid. That's when somebody grabbed me from Behind.

"Surprise!" I heard Reid's voice say. I came from behind me and Garcia handed him the puppy. "This is for winning." He said and handed the little German Shepard to me.

"Oh she's so cute!" I said. Then I noticed a ribbon with a box hanging from it around her neck. "What's this?" I asked.

"That is also for winning." Reid said to me. I opened it and there was a beautiful ring inside. I looked back at Reid and he was down on one knee. "Chealsee Ellwood will you marry me?" He asked.

I handed the puppy to Garcia in fear of dropping her and said, "Oh my gosh…yes! Yes I will marry you!" Then jumped into his arms as soon as he got up. There were squeals from JJ and Garcia and claps and whistles from Morgan, Hotch, and Rossi. I for one couldn't have imagined a better day.

* * *

That night we walked through the door and I put Bailey, the puppy, down to explore. Reid and I sat on the couch and I looked up at him.

"I can't believe you did that." I said.

"What?" He asked.

"Got me a puppy and an engagement ring in one day." I said.

"Only the best for you." He said. I smiled, then we went to bed and both passed out. Bailey climbed in at the foot of the bed with Spooky, who didn't seem to mind her. Our family was really coming together. I rubbed my stomach.

"Just one more to go." I thought to myself, and then dozed off into a restful sleep.

* * *

**(yes another song! I love them ^_^ This one was picked out by a friend not me)**

Ask me how much you mean to me  
And I wouldn't even know where to start  
Ask if this love runs deep in me  
And you won't find a deeper love in any heart

You could say you couldn't live one day without me  
You could say all of your thoughts are about me  
You could think no other love could be as strong  
But you'd be wrong  
You'd be wrong  
Ask me how much you mean to me  
And I wouldn't even know where to start  
Ask if this love runs deep in me  
And you won't find a deeper love in any heart

You could say you couldn't live one day without me  
You could say all of your thoughts are about me  
You could think no other love could be as strong  
But you'd be wrong  
You'd be wrong  
If you say that you love me  
More than anybody  
Than anyone's ever been loved before  
As much as you love me  
Baby, I'll still love you  
Baby, I'll still love you more  
I'll still love you more

Ask me just what I'd do for you  
And I'll tell you I would do anything  
Ask if this heart beats true for you  
And I'll show you a truer heart could never be

You could say there's not a star that you won't bring me  
You could say there'll be no day that  
you won't need me  
You could think no other love could last as long  
But you'd be wrong  
You'd be wrong

If you say that you love me  
More than anybody  
Than anyone's ever been loved before  
As much as you love me  
Baby, I'll still love you  
Baby, I'll still love you more  
I'll still love you more  
And for every kiss  
I'll kiss you back a hundred times  
And for everything you do  
I'll just do more  
And for all the love you give  
I'll give you so much back you'll see  
Got so much love for you inside

If you say that you love me  
More than anybody  
Than anyone's ever been loved before  
As much as you love me  
Baby, I'll still love you  
Baby, I'll still love you more  
I'll still love you more

If you say that you love me  
More than anybody  
Than anyone's ever been loved before  
No matter how much you love me  
Baby, I'll still love you  
Baby, I'll still love you more, yeah  
I'll still love you more  
like it

* * *

**So? Did ya'll enjoy that? I thought it wa pretty cute even if I do say so myself. So please please please R&R and stay tuned! I shall have the next chapter up as soon as possible. It's just been hard with school and all.**

**PS- For anyone wondering about "Mozart and Me" My other Criminal Minds story, I am working so hard to get it done. I just haven't found much time for it lately with school and everything else. I will try try try to get it out in the next few days :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Well here's chapter 15. Lately ya'll ahevn't been reviewing :( It makes me sad. The whole reason I put my stories here is to get feedback. Reguardless this is chapter 15. It's really tense and exciting so I wanna see some feed back! Go on ya'll and enjoy! :D**

* * *

Being back at work felt weird after all that had happened while we were away. It was also feeling bad about leaving Bailey after just two days of her living with us. But We'd gotten a dog sitter who was also a baby sitter and agreed to help out with the baby later since she was making it a permanent thing to look after Bailey during the day. Her name was Miranda and she was a sweet girl who I trusted with bailey and the baby when he or she came. Reid had tried to convince me to just do office work but I wasn't sitting any cases out until I had to.

"Spencer I'm not even showing yet I think we'll be okay." I had told him. He debated with me for awhile about how many women thought it was okay to be overactive in the beginning and ended up loosing the baby. I just rolled my eyes and repeated, "I think we'll be okay. It's not like we do anything to vigorous on cases anyway. Even when we do storm places. I promise not to tackle anyone if it makes you feel better." I joked. He scoffed and I hugged him. "I promise It will be fine." I said.

He hugged me back and said, "Fine. You win." JJ had told the team about my pregnancy when I asked so I didn't have to, so everyone knew. It made me feel better not having to hide.

"Hey guys its time to brief on the case. It's a bad one." JJ said walking by un. We entered the briefing room where JJ explained the case to us. "We have a thirteen year old named Cassey and her five year old little sister Kailee missing. They disappeared while walking to the store to get something for their mother because she's currently very sick and can't walk."

"Do the local authorities have any suspects yet?" Reid asked.

"No but they've been asking the mother questions. So far it there doesn't seem to be anyone who'd want to hurt these girls." JJ said.

"What about the father?" I asked.

"They've considered it but can't really make him a suspect without solid evidence. He is divorced from the mother because he got tired of taking care of her in her sick stage but he pays child support and never posed and threat in the mother's eyes." JJ told us.

"Alright everyone we can talk more on the jet. Wheels up in a half hour." Hotch said. So we all exited and went to get our go bags from our desks.

I saw Rossi walking into his office and said, "Spencer I need to go do something. I'll be right back."

"Alright." he told me. So I walked up to Rossi's door and knocked on the threshold since it was already open.

"Hey kiddo come on in." He said.

"I have a question for you. I said, walking in and sitting down. Even as early as it was, I'd noticed that I got tired way easier than normal. But I'd never tell Reid that or He'd have me at home not moving an inch all the time.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Well…as you know I don't really have a dad…and I've always kind of thought of you as…" I paused.

"Chealsee I've thought of you as my daughter too. I'm not sure why. I don't think or JJ or Garcia that way. I don't think or Morgan or Reid as sons. And I think of Hotch as more of a brother. Maybe it's just because I know you never had a father figure at all. Regardless, where are you going with this?" He asked.

"Well…you know Reid and I are getting married, I mean you were there, and I was wondering if maybe you…would walk me down the isle." he looked shocked. "I don't have any relatives Rossi. I would've asked my brother…but he's gone." I continued. A smile broke out over his face

"Sure kiddo. I'd be honored." He said. I jumped up and hugged him. "Thank you!" I said, and then walked happily out of his office.

* * *

On the Jet we briefed some more, and then pretty much all just sat in silence. I fell asleep on Reid's shoulder and when we landed he woke me up. Upon walking into the police station, there was a sad tension. It was a small town so everyone must've known these girls. I was praying we'd find them alive. The day was rough. I was exhausted and trying to hide it from Reid. He didn't notice but somebody else did.

"Excuse me?" I heard a voice behind me say. I turned to see A woman in a wheel chair. She looked very frail.

"Hello. My name's Chealsee. What can I do for you?" I asked her.

"Nothing for me dear but what you can do for you is sit down and take a rest." She said.

"Excuse me?" I asked, confused.

"You have that glow dear. A mother of two knows when she sees it. Just sit down and rest. Your team mates have it under control." I did as she said and rested awhile. It helped but I was still dog tired by the end of the day. So we went to the hotel, slept, and then got back on the case in the morning. We managed to track down a guy who'd been seen talking to the girl. He was at a mall currently. So we suited up and went to do a sweep of the place. That's when things went a bit bad. The place was packed and no matter how many times we told the people to stay calm the all mobbed and ran for the door.

"This is how people get killed!" I thought. I saw JJ loose her footing and go down. I Struggled to get to her and help her back up but some jerk rammed into me and knocked me down as well. Nobody even stopped to try and help they just kept running. I felt feet kicking me all over and it hurt. I curled into a ball to protect me stomach, but that's when I felt a foot step right on my ankle. I heard and felt a crack and before I could even try to suppress it I let out a scream of pain. I knew in an instant my ankle was broken. I couldn't move it. I could hear very faintly Reid calling for me frantically because he probably heard me scream, but even when I tried to call back It was too muffled for him to hear. After a bit the feet ceased and everyone was out the door. I uncurled cautiously and used my arms to lift myself into a sitting position.

JJ crawled over to me and said, "Chealsee are you okay?" She had bruises all over her.

"I think my ankle's broken." I said. That's when Reid came running over and slid to a stop next to us.

"Are you guys okay?!" He asked frantically and out of breath.

JJ nodded and said, "Her ankle's broken we need to get a medic in here." So she got up and went for a medic.

"Did we get him?" I asked Reid.

"Yeah yeah we got him." He said, fussing over my ankle.

"What about the girls?" I asked. He must not have heard me because he didn't respond. "Spencer!" I said sharply. He looked at me. "I'm fine its just my ankle. I covered my stomach." I said.

"You could've been killed Chealsee." he said.

"I know but I wasn't. I'm here and I'm fine." I said and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"The girls are fine. He had them with him." He told me. I breathed a sigh of relief, then the medics came and put me on a gurney to go to the hospital and get bandaged up.

* * *

**Well there you have it. Was it pretty good? Not so good? I really really really wanna hear from ya'll. It helps me write when I get feedback because it gives me more of a reason too. So...R&R people if ya'll wanna see more chapters! :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**Well here we go. A new chapter. This one was pretty fun to write. I have no idea why. I guess its because I love doing things about Reid getting all protective. Oops! You haven't read the chapter. You'll know what I mean once you read it. So...ENJOY!**

* * *

In the hospital, everyone seemed so concerned even though I informed them it was only a broken ankle and nothing more. After casting from my knee down the doctor let me go home. I was very relieved…that is until we got home. Reid sat me down, propped my leg up and wouldn't let me do a thing.

At one point I started to get up to go get a drink and he said, "What are you doing?"

"Getting a drink." I said.

"No I'll get it you just stay." he said.

"Spencer I can get my over drink its fine." I said.

"No Chealsee you have a broken ankle." he said.

"Yes but I also have crutches for a reason." I said back.

"Chealsee just sit please!" He said sharply.

"No I don't want to be down all the time!" the conversation was getting a little heated and we were both getting angry.

"Why do you always have to be so stubborn!?" He asked.

"Well why do you always have to be so protective?!" I asked back.

"Because you're pregnant and have a broken ankle what's your excuse you just want to be bitchy?!" I couldn't believe he actually said that to me. Immediately I felt like crying but instead I just grabbed got my crutches and went to the stairs. It actually got up them pretty quick for being a person getting used to crutches. I then went into Bailey and Spooky's room and shut the door, then locked it. I wasn't sure why I didn't go in the bedroom but I didn't. I lowered myself onto the floor and used Baileys bed as a leg prop. Leaning against the wall I began to cry. Not hysterically but tear after tear rolled down my face. And I got the sniffles pretty quick. Bailey came over and curled up next to me. I laid me head on her back. Spooky came over so I cuddled him and before I knew it fell asleep right there on the floor with my two other babies. I was awoken by a knock at the door awhile later and the sound of Reid's voice.

"Chealsee. Please don't be mad. I'm not sure why I said that please come out." I heard Reid pleading voice say. I lifted up and got my crutches. I didn't want to be mad at him. I was in the wrong too, so I opened the door. "I'm so sorry." He said. I shook my head.

"No I'm sorry. I know you're just concerned for me. After that we hugged it out, and then went to bed, Both glad that wasn't a major fight.

* * *

In the morning I woke up to the smell of bacon. It was welcome, as I hadn't eaten the night before. I saw Bailey at the foot of the bed with Spooky. I did a little whistle and she came up. It was unexpected what she did. She started licking and sniffing at my belly.

I laughed at her and said, "Yeah that's your new baby brother or sister. They'll be here soon. You got to be nice though because he or she's gonna be small and won't be able to play much. But when the baby gets older you can run and play. Then Daddy and I can sit on the porch and watch…just like a normal family." I told her.

"I like the sound of that." I heard Reid say from the doorway. I looked up and my cheeks began to burn. I hadn't wanted anyone to hear that. He sat down on the bed and kissed my forehead. "Its okay. You shouldn't be embarrassed about something like that." He said. I smiled, and then we went downstairs to eat.

* * *

**(Here's a poem that made me think of Reid. Hope ya'll are liking the songs and poems)**

I sit down now to pen this note,  
Of how I feel, and of love denote.  
For in a few weeks you shall appear,  
A fulfillment of love sincere.

I look forward to cradling you in my arm,  
Able to protect you from any harm.  
A tender kiss and soothing word,  
A gentle stroke, nurtured.

As you grow from baby to child  
Learning from experiences you have compiled.  
Always remember I am close by,  
A guiding hand you can rely.

I look forward to many an embrace,  
My arms open when you need their place.  
My knee is yours for a horsey ride,  
My ears listening to your story side.

As you migrate from child to adult,  
Remember I am here to consult,  
I promise to be there until I die,  
For you are the apple of my eye

* * *

**There you have it. Did you like it? Is there anything I should have changed? I won't know these things unless ya'll tell me so...please R&R. I get excited when i open my mailbox and see "new review". So...pweeeeees :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**This chapter is one I pride myself in. I for one think it is one of the best so far. It has humor, romance, friendship, and a song that I revised myself so it would fit the moment (I recommend you read the song). I really really really hope you all enjoy the chapter you've been waiting for *drumroll*...ENJOY IT! :D**

* * *

"Oh come on!" I said to the dress I was currently trying to fit into. I was sucking it in as much as I could but JJ just couldn't get the stupid zipper up. I had started to show in my belly a little and even though it wasn't much, it was making it hard to get on any of the dresses.

"Don't worry you just have a little baby lump going on there." Garcia said rubbing my stomach. "

I know but none of these are gonna fit this way." I told her and JJ.

"I'll go look for another one. Don't worry we will find you a dress before the day is through." JJ said and walked off.

"So how are the wedding plans coming?" I asked Garcia. Rossi had insisted on paying for our wedding and Garcia had insisted on planning it.

"Nope! I'm not revealing until the day of!" Garcia said.

"But Garcia its my wedding remember." I told her.

"Yes but It'll be more fantabulous if it's a surprise." Garcia chimed. That's when JJ walked in the door of the dressing room.

"I think I found one." She said. She held out a beautiful dress. It was long sleeved and not too poofy (just like I'd wanted) with a flowery sort of pattern on the dress itself and around the collar, which wasn't too low cut but not right around the neck either. I loved it. So I got it on and JJ started to zip it up. I prayed it would fit. And like magic, it zipped all the way! I didn't even have to suck my belly in. We all squealed in excitement and hugged one another. Afterwards, I gave the dress to Garcia, we stopped by her hotel room to drop it off for the next day when I would be getting married. But the day was all about us girls. We were in Vegas so Reid's mom could be at the wedding, and the girls were throwing me a Bachelorette party. We went to a spa and had our nails done and got massages and all that, then we went shopping. JJ and Garcia made me wait outside a store while they picked up wedding gifts for Reid and I, then we continued through the huge mall we'd found. Garcia found baby store where she bought what must've been twenty different outfits for a baby boy.

"Garcia we don't know what we're having yet." I told her.

"I have a hunch." She said. So after stopping by the hotel room once again to drop off all our stuff we'd bought, we went to a really fancy place to eat.

"So what does daddy Reid want a boy or a girl?" Garcia asked as we ate.

"He said he didn't care as long as he or she is healthy." I told her.

"Yeah that's what Will said but it was obvious he was hoping for a girl." JJ said and we all laughed. I was happy for some girl time. It had been awhile since I'd had that. Now all I needed to do was walk down the isle, say my vows, and be off into life.

* * *

**_Reid's point of view_**

I hoped Chealsee was having more fun than I was. The guys insisted on dragging me to a stripper bar and frankly, I wasn't happy about it. I knew they were just trying to be nice but honestly I would've rather been eating at a restaurant. When we walked in I averted my eyes from all of the half naked girls and just sat in a chair as far away as possible. Morgan tried to tempt me with drinks over and over but I wasn't particularly wanting to get drunk. Also there were about five girls who wanted money for a dance and I quickly retreated every time.

"Come on it's supposed to be fun. I'm sure Chealsee won't get mad." Morgan said.

"No this is highly inappropriate. I'm not doing it." I told him.

"Well then at least have a drink." Rossi said and handed me some kind of alcoholic beverage. I looked at it and then decided to just give in and gulped it down. Turns out it wasn't that bad. I kept saying to myself that I'd say no after just one more but soon that notion was lost and everything turned super blurry and confusing. I even have a vague recollection of actually giving in to a girl who asked if I wanted a dance. The next thing I knew, I was waking up in my hotel room. I wasn't sick and didn't have a headache, so I figured I was fine and didn't have a hangover on my wedding day.

* * *

_**Chealsee's point of view**_

I stood in front or the mirror with my dress on and my hair done. I had major butterflies and really wished my brother was there. I heard somebody approach from behind and turned to see Reid's mother standing there.

"Diana, hi." I said.

"Hello Chealsee. I came to wish you the best and to give you something." She said.

"Well thank you for both." I told her. She handed me a box, and when I opened it, there was a little tiara inside.

I looked up at her and she said, "It's not like I'm ever going to have a daughter to pass it on too. I wore it on my wedding and now you can wear it on yours."

I hugged her and said, "Thank you." After that she left. I put on the tiara, and then Rossi came in.

"You okay kiddo?" He asked. I nodded at him.

"Are you ready?" he asked. I nodded again and we went out. As we approached I could see the crowd of people.

"How many people did she invite?" I asked myself. I was nervous, but keeping my eyes on Reid and Reid only seemed to help. As I got closer to him my heart pounded, and then finally, we got to him. Rossi handed me over and then the ceremony began.

"I, Spencer Reid, take you, Chealsee Elwood, to be my wife, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live." Reid vowed, and I did the same.

" I, Chealsee Ellwood, take you, Spencer Reid, to be my husband, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live." The preacher nodded and looked at Reid.

"You may now kiss the bride." He said. So, we sealed our life long love with a kiss. Promising to never leave each other, and love always. Everyone cheered and as I looked over, I could see Garcia and JJ crying. Another person I saw crying was Diana Reid. I for one was the happiest person in the world.

* * *

At the wedding reception, everyone congratulated and said how happy they were for us. We thanked them all. Diana came up and couldn't contain herself. She jumped on Reid and hugged him.

"Oh that's my boy!" She said. He hugged her back.

"I love you too mom." he said. I just stood on the sidelines and watched.

"I just can't believe my little prodigy child is getting married, gonna be a daddy." She said. We both smiled at her. After that, we danced a little and talked with the team. Then, we had cake which got more on us than in us due to Morgan's childishness. Then, Reid announced we were leaving. I wondered what he had in store. We got in a car, and first stopped by the hotel so we could both get our stuff and change, then continued driving. We came upon a beach house where we stopped.

"Is this it?" I asked.

"You don't like it?" He asked. "

No I do that's why I asked." I told him.

"Oh then yeah this is it." he said. We went inside and for awhile, just sat on the couch and watched whatever happened to be on.

"So are you happy to be Mrs. Reid?" he asked. I laughed.

"I am very happy to be Mrs. Reid." I told him then kissed his cheek. After talking a bit longer, we decided to "go to bed" and let me tell you, it was a night to remember.

* * *

**(Okay this is a song I revised a little so it would fit. It's kinda funny so I recommend reading it)**

Looks like everybody's here  
Had to put some folding chairs in the vestibule  
Yeah, it's getting full  
Even old section chief Strauss came  
Her 100th time on an air plain, it's her team's girl  
can't say she wouldn't miss it for the world

And Henry and jack jumpin' in the pews  
Morgan in his lime green suit is a handsome man  
Remarks tech girl Garcia  
Agent Rossi and Agent Hotch  
Have know each other since '98  
Rossi just said Hello  
It's a good day for Hotch to let a smile go

So let the angels gather, let the music play  
Let the preacher get to preachin' all the do you takes  
Love is a beautiful thing  
Throw the rice in the air let the church bells ring  
Tie the cans to the back of that limosine  
Love is a beautiful thing

Rossi's waitin' with the bride  
As she helps him with his tie she sees a tear  
He says man it's hot in here  
He hugs his Kiddo and asks  
How did you and Reid get engaged so fast, God I wish  
Your brother could be here for this

Everybody stands and smiles  
As she comes walking down the aisle in Diana's crown  
And Diana breaks on down  
JJ and Will in the second row  
Stood right there a few years ago and said their vows  
I guess it's workin' out

So let the angels gather, let the music play  
Let the preacher get to preachin' all the do you takes  
Love is a beautiful thing  
Throw the rice in the air let the church bells ring  
Tie the cans to the back of that limosine  
Love is a beautiful thing

A little table full of gifts  
Catering is cover dish and the wedding band  
Well it's on her hand  
Morgan's teasing Reid a lot  
About how much love he got  
at that bar last night  
But all that's on Reid's mind is,

When the angels gather, and the music plays  
The preacher get to preachin' all the do you takes  
Love is a beautiful thing  
Throw the rice in the air let the church bells ring  
Tie the cans to the back of that limosine  
Love, two people in Love  
It's a beautiful thing

* * *

**So didja like it huh huh huh didja didja didja?! Sorry I'm just anxious to see what ya'll think. This is one I really want reviews on guys. So please please please with cherrys on top review :D**


	18. Chapter 18

**Um...okay...this chapter to me is a little sad and a little iffy. See I didn't know much about the "subjest" I was siupposed to be writing about so I just winged it. If it's not all perfectly correct I'm sorry (you'll know what I'm talkin about when you get there trust me...but its nothing bad don't take it the wrong way 0o0). As I said it is a little sad an I cried writing this one so...be prepared! ENJOY IT!**

* * *

After our honeymoon, we went back home and were greeted by a very happy doggie. I was happy that I would be getting my first check-up the very next day. Reid and I were sitting on the couch watching TV, when I got a nauseous feeling. It was so sudden that I really had no time to hold it in, and just threw up all over Reid's pants. I felt so bad about It too.

"Oh my god Spencer I am so sorry!" I said to him and jumped up to get a towel.

"No no its okay you just sit down and I'll go change." he said and then left. I felt like crying I was so embarrassed. He came back our a few minutes later and I had been crying.

I guess he noticed because he said, "Chealsee It's okay I understand that you get sick. I'm not mad." I looked up and smiled at him. He took my hand and we went to bed being as it was 12:00am. I curled up next to him and put my head on his chest. I felt very safe when he slept next to me. It was a thing I'd had since we first got together. And now we were together forever.

* * *

The next day we got around and went to the doctor to get me a check-up. I laid on the table while The nurse did the ultra sound and Reid held my hand just because he knew I didn't really like doctors.

"Okay we should have results for you in just a little while if you'd wait in here for a little bit." She said. So we waited for about a half hour. It seemed to be a busy day for them so we were patient. The doctor and nurse came in and neither looked very happy. They both sat down in chairs in front of Reid and I. I gave Reid a worried look and he squeezed my hand a little for comfort.

"Mr. and Mrs. Reid. We have some very terrible news." The nurse started. I felt Reid squeeze my hand even tighter but this time it was in fear. "Sometimes, when something unfortunate happens during a woman's pregnancy, the baby may just stop growing and….well….just passes away." The doctor said. I felt a lump in my throat but held back the tears.

"You mean…that's what…" Reid began to ask but stopped mid sentence. The doctor nodded at him.

"We're so sorry." The Nurse said.

"We have no time today but tomorrow we've set up and appointment for you so we can do a c-section. Again we are so sorry." The doctor said and then they both left. I was frankly in shock. I didn't speak to Reid all the way home. I didn't even cry. When we got home I went straight to the shower and just stood in the warm water for about a half hour, then got out, wrapped a towel around myself, and sat on my side of the bed. That's when it all came pouring out. I laid down, the towel still wrapped around me, and bawled into my pillow. After a minute I felt Reid lay down beside me and put his arms around me.

"It's alright Chealsee." he said rubbing my back, but I could tell by his voice he was on the verge of tears as well. "Shh it's going to be alright." He said still hugging me and rubbing my back. I felt Spooky and Bailey jump up on the foot of the bed. Bailey whimpered and curled up against my legs, as did Spooky. I however just bawled my eyes out. And Reid spoke to me gently, as if I was a child who'd just gotten hurt.

"He could've been so good as a Daddy." I thought. "Why me…why me."

* * *

**(Here's a song)**

Glory baby you slipped away as fast as we could say baby…baby..  
You were growing, what happened dear?  
You disappeared on us baby…baby..  
Heaven will hold you before we do  
Heaven will keep you safe until we're home with you…  
Until we're home with you…

Miss you everyday  
Miss you in every way  
But we know there's a  
day when we will hold you  
We will hold you  
You'll kiss our tears away  
When we're home to stay  
Can't wait for the day when we will see you  
We will see you  
But baby let sweet Jesus hold you  
'till mom and dad can hold you…  
You'll just have heaven before we do  
You'll just have heaven before we do

Sweet little babies, it's hard to  
understand it 'cause we're hurting  
We are hurting  
But there is healing  
And we know we're stronger people through the growing  
And in knowing-  
That all things work together for our good  
And God works His purposes just like He said He would…  
Just like He said He would…

I can't imagine heaven's lullabies  
and what they must sound like  
But I will rest in knowing, heaven is your home  
And it's all you'll ever know…all you'll ever know…

* * *

**Q~Q so how was that huh? Even though it was sad sis you like it? Did anyone but me shed a few tears? Please R&R I love hearing from readers...thats the reason I post them. Stay tuned for more! :D**


	19. Chapter 19

**Okay my lovely readers! I know the last chapter was a downer and I was told I made a few cry...sorry. I promise this one is better and that you'll enjoy it ^_^ So...got on guys! Be free and read!**

* * *

Upon waking up, the cold icy realization of what has happened the day before hit me. I scooted over closer to Reid, who appeared to be sleeping. I wanted to feel safe, but at the moment, there wasn't much that could redirect the harsh blow of the events the transpired just a day before. I closed my eyes, and tried to go back to sleep, if only to just forget for awhile again. But it was not use. So I got up, pulled on my robe, being as I still wasn't dressed from my shower, and then went to the bathroom to get dressed in sweats and a baggy shirt that used to belong to my brother. I went downstairs and sat on the couch by myself. There was no reason to wake Reid up. My appointment wasn't until 2:00pm anyway and it was only 5:30am. Little tears rolled down my face but I didn't sob, and I didn't sniffle. I heard the stairs creak and I knew Reid was up and coming down. I quickly wiped the tears away but they just welled back up in my eyes again a few seconds later. Reid sat down beside me and leaned over to look at my face.

"Chealsee?" He said and sounded so much like a little child. I didn't look up this time though. I was just too grief stricken. I had no idea something could hurt that much. He put a piece of hair behind my ear and whipped a tear away that was slowly making its way down my face. "You know we'll try again Chealsee." He said. I shook my head and finally looked at him.

"I messed up. You were right I should've just stayed out of the field. I don't want to try again…I've already messed this up I don't want it to happen again." I said, my voice starting to crack at every word. I looked back down but he used his hand to turn my face to his.

"Chealsee this is not your fault. Things like this happen. We will get through this. For better of for worst remember?" He said, giving me a pleading look. I leaned over into his open arms and it was time to let all the grief flow again. I sobbed this time, so did he.

* * *

We were driving to the hospital for my appointment, and neither one of us wanted to speak. We had told the team about the tragedy and they all said they would be there at the hospital. We pulled into the parking lot and got out. Once we got inside it was like a stampede. He whole tem was there hugging me and saying they were sorry. Garcia was crying and JJ was also as they hugged. JJ's big sister vibe was a very welcome thing. Rossi hugged me like a father would and said everything would be okay. And I even saw a tear escape his eye. Hotch gave me a hug and then had to "use the restroom" but we all knew he was just to tough a guy to let us see him cry. JJ hugged Reid and Morgan patted him on the back. Then the nurse came out, the team wouldn't leave so she took us into a examining room that was big enough and sat us all down. I noticed a smile cross her face a few times and wondered what her problem was. The doctor came in a few minutes later with a wide smile on his face.

All of us looked around at each other and the doctor said, "No need for alarm. We actually have wonderful news."

I looked at Reid with a glimmer of hope starting to build, and the nurse explained, "We had a very busy day yesterday you see, and we seem to have gotten you mixed up with another old file that also had the name Reid on it." I saw Reid's eyes widen as she said it.

"Wait you mean our baby's not?…" I started to ask. The doctor shook his head.

"No your baby is completely healthy." He said. I couldn't have been more happy. After the two of them left I jumped into Reid's arms and he swung me around. The whole team was squeals and sighs of relief. I let them all crowd around for a group hug, because it was just that sort of day.

* * *

**(This is a happy song for a happy chapter! :D I edited this one too so I say you should totally read it ^_^ )**

I was riding shotgun with my hair undone in the front seat of his car,  
He's got a one-hand feel on the steering wheel,  
The other on my heart,  
I look around, turn the radio down, he says, "Chealsee is something wrong?"  
I say "nothing, I was just thinking how we don't have a song,"  
And he says,

Our song is Morgan breakin down a door,  
Sneaking in an unsub's house and peeking through the window,  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow,  
'Cause we're on a case and Hotch can't know,  
Our song is the way you laugh,  
The first date well we didn't really actually have that,  
And when I got home, before I said amen,  
Asking God if He could play it again.

I was walking up the front porch steps after everything that day,  
Had gone all day long, had been trampled on and Strauss had almost put me away  
Got to the hallway well on my way to my lovin' bed,  
I almost didn't notice all the roses,  
And the note that said,

Our song is Morgan breakin down a door,  
Sneaking in an unsub's house and peeking through the window,  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow,  
'Cause we're on a case and Hotch can't know,  
Our song is the way you laugh,  
The first date well we didn't really actually have that,  
And when I got home, before I said amen,  
Asking God if He could play it again.

I've heard every album, listened to the radio,  
Waiting for something to come along,  
That was as good as our song,

'Cause Our song is Morgan breakin down a door,  
Sneaking in an unsub's house and peeking through the window,  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow,  
'Cause we're on a case and Hotch can't know,  
Our song is the way you laugh,  
The first date well we didn't really actually have that,  
And when I got home, before I said amen,  
Asking God if He could play it again.

I was riding shotgun with my hair undone in the front seat of his car,  
I grabbed a pen and an old napkin  
And I wrote down our song.

* * *

**How many people are squealing like little girls on the inside? Was that not a sigh of releif?! Haha. Sorry i tortured ya'll I needed to have a moment of weakness. It was actually requested by a friend of mine :D R&R guys and stay tuned! A lot more to come**


	20. Chapter 20

**OH MY GOSH! :D This is a big big big chapter! Ya'll just read. I'll leave you to it! ENJOY!**

* * *

**Quite a few months later**

I sat with Bailey, who was growing fast, on the couch. She had become my constant protector ever since I'd been on maternity leave. My due date was growing nearer by the day and I was ready to hold my baby in my arms. I rubbed my now very round belly and Bailey looked over at me. I scratched her ears and under her collar. I knew she wanted to go for a walk so I put her on a leash and did so. Reid told me to stay inside when he was at the BAU but I just wouldn't listen. I didn't know who in the right mind would stay inside on a beautiful day like that. We got back home, I went to take a nap on the bed. The walk had tired me out. It must've tired Bailey out too because she curled up next to me and we both fell asleep.

* * *

_**Reid's Point of View**_

Hotch was always telling me to keep my head in the case, but with Chealsee at home for the past week by herself it was hard to think of anything but her. We were looking through files but if what we were looking for crossed me I wouldn't catch it. After the day was over, I went to my hotel room and flopped down on the bed. I picked up my phone and dialed Chealsee's number.

"Hello?" She answered on the other end.

"Hi Chealsee." I said to her.

"Spencer! How's the case going?" She asked.

"Pretty good. How are you doing?" I asked her back.

"I'm doing well and so is the baby and Bailey and Spooky. We're having a scary movie night right now." She said.

"Oh yeah? Well I can't wait to be home." I told her.

"I miss you. About how much longer?" She asked.

"Just a day or two. We have a suspect and we're wrapping up." I said.

"Okay. Love you." She said on the other end.

"Love you too. Bye." I said and hung up. I knew it was going to be a long day or two.

* * *

_**Chealsee's point of view (its short but to the point)**_

It was about 11:00pm when I woke up. I felt a terrible cramp like pain in my abdomen. Oh no. I thought. Reid wasn't there and Bailey couldn't very well drive me to the hospital. Then I had a thought. I picked up my phone and called Garcia.

"Hey Cheals what's up?" She asked.

"Garcia do you think you could come get me and take me to the hospital?" I asked.

"Oh my gosh! Yes I will be over in two shakes of a lambs tail!" She declared and hung up. So I got a bag ready and waited.

* * *

_**Reid's point of view**_

I was in bed when my phone rang.

I picked up and gave a drowsy, "Dr. Reid."

"Hey Junior G-man you need to come home like, now." I heard Garcia say exidedly on the other end.

"Why?" I asked, immediately thinking of Chealsee.

"Well there short stuff how bout this. We are currently at the hospital and you are about to become a daddy." She said.

"I'll be there." I said and hung up the phone. I packed up, and an down to the lobby, where the whole team was waiting with their stuff.

"What're you guys doing here?" I asked them. "

We wouldn't miss this for the world. Garcia called us." JJ said. And with that we were off and on the jet on our way back to Quantico. Once we got there, without even dropping our stuff off, we headed to the hospital.

Inside the Nurse said, "Right now we only need the father. Who might that be?" I raised my hand. "Come with me. The rest of you stay until we tell you." She said and I was off to see Chealsee.

* * *

_**About 10 minutes later Morgan's point off view**_

I paced back and forth. Being who I was I was very protective so I was worried about Chealsee and not exactly sure what she was going through. I wasn't a female and I hadn't ever had a wife. I'd only seen movies which seemed painful enough. I also had no idea how it was for Reid. I knew the kid was protective over Chealsee so I was sure he was just freaking out. I know I would be and was.

* * *

_**15 minutes later Hotch's point of view**_

I knew exactly what was going on. After all I'd had a wife and I had a son. But I couldn't help but be panicked. I cared about my team no matter how often I tried to hide it, and I just wanted it to be over.

* * *

_**6 minutes later Rossi's point of view**_

I have to admit I was freaking out a little. Chealsee was like a daughter to me and I wanted more than anything to be in there with her. But I was confident Reid was capable of comforting her. After all she was the love of his life. I just knew that Chealsee didn't have a father, and I wanted to be her father figure more than anything.

* * *

_**15 minutes later Garcia's point of view**_

I paced by Morgan with many thoughts running through my head. Was the baby a boy or girl? Was Chealsee okay? Was my Junior G-man okay? Was the baby okay? Will I have to take all the boy stuff I bought back if it's a girl? I was also trying to calm Morgan It was a beautiful but stressful time.

* * *

_**12 minutes later JJ's point of View**_

Out of everyone, I was probably the calmest. After all I'd been through it before. It wasn't fun but having Henry in my life was worth it. That when The nurse stepped out and nodded at us, and we all stampeded toward the nursery

* * *

_**Chealsee's point of view (last point of view change for the chap)**_

I held my beautiful baby boy close to my heart. To me, he was perfect and all I'd ever wanted. He looked like Reid, but had red hair just like mine. Everyone was cooing at him and congratulating me. They took turns holding him and doing baby talk. Then we heard a knock at the door and I saw my brothers friend Luke standing there. He no longer had cast and was much less frail looking than before.

"Hi Luke." I said. "I wouldn't miss this.

"Your friend Garcia called me." he said and Garcia smiled. Then I asked my big question.

"I would like all of you to be Gregory's godparents. Even you Luke." I said. They all stood silent for minute but then exploded with "yes" and "of course" and "I would love to". So the day ended perfectly. I had my baby, his daddy, and all his aunt's and uncles there with me. And Gregory Patrick Reid, had a life to start with everyone that loved him.

* * *

**(One of my faborite songs ^_^ It fit the moment. I edited a little so it'd be for a boy rather than a girl)**

He didn't have to wake up  
He'd been up all night  
Layin' there in bed listenin'  
To his new born baby cry  
He makes a pot of coffee  
He splashes water on his face  
His wife gives him a kiss and says  
It gonna be OK

It won't be like this for long  
One day we'll look back laughin'  
At the week we brought him home  
This phase is gonna fly by  
So baby just hold on  
'Cause it won't be like this for long

Four years later 'bout 4:30  
he's crawling in their bed  
And when he drops him off at preschool  
he's clinging to his leg  
The teacher peels him off of him  
He says what can I do  
She says now don't you worry  
This'll only last a week or two

It won't be like this for long  
One day soon you'll drop him off  
And he won't even know you're gone  
This phase is gonna fly by  
If you can just hold on  
It won't be like this for long

Some day soon he'll be a teenager  
And at times he'll think he hates him  
Then he'll watch him say his vows,  
And let him go.

But right now he's up and crying'  
And the truth is that he don't mind  
As he kisses him good night  
And he says his prayers

He lays down there beside him  
'Til his eyes are finally closed  
And just watchin' him it breaks his heart  
Cause he already knows

It won't be like this for long  
One day soon that little boy is gonna be  
All grown up and gone  
Yeah, this phase is gonna fly by  
So, he's trying' to hold on

'Cause it won't be like this for long

It won't be like this for long

It won't be like this for long

* * *

**So? Was it all you'd hoped for in that chapter? I tried really hard. Please R&R and stay tuned! Chealsee's journey isn't over yet!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Okay chapter 21 is done! This is a very long chapter and I think it's pretty good. But you are the readers and you'll be the judge of that ;) So read on my good people and enjoy as always!**

* * *

I was laying in the hospital bed the next day, when I heard somebody come in. I looked over and saw Reid standing with his mother.

"Diana!" I said. She leaned down and hugged me, then looked at Gregory who was currently wrapped in my arms and sleeping.

"Oh Spencer he looks just like you when you were a baby! Aside from the hair I mean. That must be what he got from his mommy." She said.

"How are you here?" I asked.

"They agreed that if I was with you guys I could come visit." She said. I was overwhelmed with joy. Now Diana got to see her grandson and Reid got to see his mother.

"Here you wanna hold him?" I asked her, and handed Gregory over. Reid started to say something but I shook my head at him and he remained silent. She cooed at her grandchild and Gregory giggled. I smiled and looked at Reid, who seemed very leery about letting his mother hold our child. I however didn't care. She was Gregory's grandma and I wasn't excluding her.

"I haven't held a baby on such a long time. Ever since Spencer was a baby actually." Diana said. I smiled at her. After that She and Reid left to go take her bags to the house, and I got another visitor. There came JJ, Will, and their son Henry walking through the door.

"Hi guys." I said. Henry had only met me once and that was at my wedding quite awhile back. Regardless he came right up, curious about the baby in my hands. JJ looked at me and I nodded. She lifted him up and sat him next to me on the bed.

"Don't wiggle too much son. Aunt Chealsee has an owie right now." Will said, putting it into terms a child would understand.

I looked at JJ and said, "Aunt Chealsee?"

"Well sure if Spence is Uncle Spencer then you are Aunt Chealsee. Don't worry we've explained to him that you and Spence love each other and that you are married just like Mommy and Daddy. Right Henry?" JJ asked her son. He looked at her and nodded.

"He's little." Henry observed upon looking at Gregory.

"You were that little at one point too." I said. He looked at his Mommy and she nodded.

"What his name is?" He asked in a cute childlike way.

I laughed a tiny bit and said, "His name is Gregory but you can just call him Greg if you want." I said.

"Does Greg play with toys?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Not yet. He's a bit to small but when he gets bigger you guys can play." I said.

"Okay big guy lets go." Will said lifting him off the bed very carefully.

"Bye bye Aunt Chealsee." Henry said.

"Bye Henry." I said to him and then he and his Daddy left.

JJ sat in the chair next to my bed and asked, "So how fussy is this little guy on a scale from peaceful to baby screech owl?"

I laughed and said, "He's pretty good. He's only cried a few times and that was the first time Reid held him and when he got tired of being passed around the room from team member to team member."

"Then you might get some sleep the first few nights. We didn't with Henry that's all I know." She said. I smiled at her. "I have to go. Will and Henry are probably wondering where I am by now. Feel better Chealsee." She said and gave me a hug, then was out the door. The nurse came in and took Gregory back to the nursery after JJ left, and then I leaned my bed back and tried to catch some sleep before it was time for him to eat again. I had opted to use baby formula simply because I figured it'd be easier to feed him in a public place or when we had guests that way.

* * *

It was what felt like only five minutes later when I woke up. Reid was sitting in his chair beside my bed reading by lamplight, and Diana was sleeping on the air mattress they'd brought in for Reid.

"You know you could've let her sleep at the house on the fold out couch like I was planning." I told him in a groggy voice. We had the guest bedroom made into a room for the baby and put the all the animal's stuff in different places. The beds were in our room, the toys and scratching posts and stuff were in the living room, and sadly we no longer had a guest room. I felt bad about Diana having to sleep on the fold out couch, but I was sure she wouldn't mind. And if she did I'd giver her my side of the bed.

"I wouldn't dare leave her alone." Reid said, responding to my earlier comment.

"Is it that bad?" I asked him, referring to his mother's schizophrenia he'd told me about.

He nodded and said, "When I was a kid I never wanted to go to school even. I was afraid to leave her alone even at that age. Don't get me wrong she's a lovely mother, but it was like I took care of her rather than the other way around. At first her episodes scared me but now I'm used to them." I reached up and rubbed his arm.

"You have a wonderful mother Spencer. I've never seen one of her episodes but when she's not having one, I can tell she loves you very much." I said. He smiled at me.

"You should go back to sleep. It's 11:00pm." He said.

"Oh my gosh I didn't feed Gregory." I said, and started to sit up.

He pushed me back down and said, "The nurse came in with him and a bottle but I told her I'd feed him since you were finally sleeping soundly."

"Thank you." I said.

"We're partners. We both need to help out. Now go back to sleep. You need rest." He said and kissed my forehead.

"Can you lay with me?" I asked.

He got a look on his face like he didn't really want to and said, "I don't want to crowd you or end up hurting you."

"You won't crowd or hurt me. I'd actually probably sleep better if you laid with me." I said.

He sighed and said, "You win." Then closed his book and climbed carefully my bed next to be. It was a tight fit but not too tight where it was uncomfortable. Reid rubbed my forehead and no matter how hard I tried to keep my eyes open, I just kept drifting off and finally, I fell asleep.

* * *

In the morning I awoke very happy. They cleared Gregory and I to go home, so we were packing up all my stuff I'd brought with me and the stuff the team members had given me as congratulations gifts. Once Reid loaded all that into the car, I was released with Gregory and we were headed home. Bailey went absolutely nuts when I walked through the door. Reid held her collar and once she calmed down we let her great Diana and then me, and then finally, the baby. She sniffed at him and cocked her head when he wiggled a little. Then she sat and just watched him. I knew Bailey would never hurt him, so I was fine with her sitting next to his little fold up crib while we showed Diana around. The day passed slowly and it was very family oriented. We played board games and watched a few movies, then sat around and listened to Diana talk about when she was little and about when Reid was little.

"I could get used to this." I thought. Looking forward to Christmas and thanksgiving. At one point Reid had to run to the store and took me aside.

"Okay if anything at all happens just play along and call me. I'll be back as soon as I can." He told me.

"I'll be okay." I told him and then we kissed real quick and he was off. It was like a trigger of something because literally ten minutes after he walked out the door, Diana started acting very odd. Rocking back and forth and looking around.

She looked at me and said, "Where's Spencer?"

"He's at the store. He'll be back soon." I assured her, and then went over to get Gregory.

"No…no he's not at the store they're saying he's dead! And you will be too if you don't leave soon!" She yelled.

"Diana who…" She interrupted.

"They're gonna kill you!" She yelled even louder. I retreated to the other room and pulled out my phone. I'd told Reid I could handle it but frankly it was scaring the hell out of me. Almost to the verge of tears. I dialed his number and it rang and rang until finally he picked up.

"Dr. Reid." He said.

"Spencer it's me." I told him.

"Hey Chealsee what's wrong?" He asked obviously hearing the shakiness of my voice.

"It's your mom. She's freaking out." I said.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm fine but…please come home…she's really starting to scare me." I begged him.

I could hear her in the other room yelling, "Go away!" over and over.

"Alright just sit tight and I'll be right there." Reid said and then hung up. I went back into the living room and sat with a very crazed Diana until Reid came walking through the door. She ran over to him.

"Spencer I thought they killed you!" She said.

"No Mom I'm right here. Nobody wants to kill us." He told her. Like a light came on, she came to her senses just like nothing had ever happened.

* * *

That night as we laid down in bed, with Gregory in his fold out crib on my side of the bed, I said, "Spencer? Are you still awake?"

"Yeah what's wrong?" He asked and even though it was dark I could still feel him scoot closer to me and put his arms around me.

"That…that was really scary." I said.

"I know. It is really scary. But I've learned to live with it. I promise I won't leave you alone with her again." he told me. It was a welcome offer. The experience had scared me that bad.

"Thank you. Goodnight Spencer. I love you." I said.

"I love you too Chealsee. Goodnight." He said, and we both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Okay what did ya'll think about that? Did I get the "episode" Reid's mom had right? I wanna hear some feedback! :D Sorry there was no song in this one. I figured it was long anough without one ^_^**


	22. Chapter 22

**Confession! I cried like a baby writing this :( It's another sad one...sorry guys...but by now ya'll should know I love some anguish in ma stories! XD haha. Well I hope you enjoy this very sad chapter. Thanks for all the reviews I've been getting by the way :D I've enjoyed reading them ^_^ **

* * *

I was in our house…but it was dark and only I was there. I crept down the stairs to find Reid, and when I got to the bottom a horrific site greeted me. Bailey, Spooky, and Reid were all on the floor with pools of blood around them. I ran to Reid and kneeled next to him.

"Spencer? Spencer!" I yelled. He didn't stir. His skin was cold an he was paler even that he usually was. I laid on his chest and cried, until I heard a cry upstairs. It was Gregory! I ran up as fast as I could, My shirt still covered in Reid's blood. I saw a dark figure standing over Gregory's crib. He had gone silent. I couldn't see the mans face, even when he turned around. But I could see the blood covered knife in his hand. I heard Diana's voice in my head.

"They're going to kill you!" He ran at me and I screamed. My eyes shot open and I sat straight up in bed, with tears running down my face. Reid jumped up as well.

"Chealsee what's wrong?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Just a nightmare." I said.

"What about?" He asked.

"Somebody came in here and…they killed Bailey and Spooky…you…and Gregory." I explained/

He sighed and said, "It's because of what my mom said while she was having that episode isn't it?" I paused and then nodded. He scooted over and hugged me. "Don't worry. She's completely delusional when she's having those. They used to give me nightmares to but it all in her head." He said. So we laid down and went back to sleep. I wasn't really want to but I did, and s few hours later, it was time to feed Gregory.

* * *

The week passed, and though it had been fun, it was time for Diana to go home. Reid was taking her to the airport where the people from her sanitarium were picking her up. As we were loading her stuff, she started this terrible coughing fit.

"Mom are you alright?!" Reid asked frantically. She just continued coughing. I got get a glass of water and we helped her sit down. After she stooped Reid asked again, "Mom are you alright."

"I'm fine Spencer. Why must you always fuss over me?" She said. We assumed she was fine, and then Reid was off to the airport. I sat inside and fed Gregory. My night mare was still haunting me, but what Reid said had reassured me, and I was just glad everyone was okay.

* * *

**One week later**

Reid had gone back to work, and I was stuck at home alone once again. Gregory was sleeping and I was doing dishes. That's when the home phone rand.

"Reid residents." I said upon answering.

"Yes this is the Las Vegas sanitarium and we need to speak with Dr. Reid. It's about his mother." The lady on the other end said.

"He's at work now do you have his cell number?" I asked.

"Yes. We'll call him there." She said.

"What exactly is wrong?" I asked her.

"His mother has taken ill and we fear she won't last too much longer." She said and just like that hung up. About thirty minutes later Reid came busting through the door and headed straight to the bedroom and started packing a bag.

"Spencer what are you doing?" I asked.

"Going to see my mom." He said.

"What about Gregory?" I asked.

"He'll be here with you." He said.

"Spencer I'm not letting you go alone." I said to him.

"You have to stay with Gregory. Just let me go alone I'm fine!" I could tell he was stressed and getting ticked off but I persisted.

"I don't care what you have to say about it I am coming with you." I said.

"Chealsee I don't want you with me!" He said turning around.

I glared at him and said, "What ever happened to for better or for worst?!"

"Right now that doesn't matter!" he told me and continued packing.

"You're such a jerk! Just go alone~" I said and stormed out of the room. I felt stupid and very much like a teenager who'd just gotten in a fight with her parents, but the last comment had hit a nerve. I was hurt but too angry at him to cry. I knew he was stressed, but I was trying to help. I heard Gregory crying from his fold out crib downstairs and went down to check on him. He had just gotten lonely ad scared I guessed from all the yelling. I picked him up and rocked him back and forth singing lullabies to him and rubbing his forehead with my thumb. He was probably part of the reason for the fight Reid and I had just had. Neither of us had been exactly restful for the past week and a half. Weather Gregory was asleep or not we both worried about him. I laid Gregory down carefully in his crib, and covered him with his blanket. I remembered my harsh words to Reid

"You're such a jerk!" and I anything but thought Reid was a jerk. They seemed necessary at the time, but at the moment I was starting to feel bad. Sitting down at the kitchen table, I let just a few tears escape my eyes as I patted Bailey on the head. I heard the stairs creak and saw Reid come around the corner. I looked up at him.

"I'm sorry for saying you were a jerk. You aren't a jerk." I told him. He sighed.

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have said our vows don't matter. I called Miranda and packed you a bag. You're coming with me." He said.

* * *

On the plane, Reid was quiet. He didn't talk to me and I didn't talk to him. I simply reached over and held his hand. I was worrying about Gregory, after all we'd only had him home for a week and a half, but I trusted Miranda to take care of my baby.

"Reid?" I asked in a really low voice that I imagine sounded like a little child's voice.

"Hmm?" He said, without even looking at me. "

It'll be okay…I'm…here." he looked over at me and smiled. It was weary, but it was a smile none the less.

"I know." He said and I cuddled up to him as he hugged me. The long plane ride was making me awfully uncomfortable, considering It was only about two weeks ago I'd had Gregory, but the last thing I was gonna do is complain to Reid. It was also not something to announce in public. I shifted around in my seat and put my hand over my lower stomach. The discomfort was getting worse by the second now that I'd started noticing it. Reid looked over at me.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

I shook my head and said, "My 'stomach' is hurting." I put extra emphasis on stomach.

"Oh! Here I'll scoot and you can lay down." He said, realizing what it was.

"No I'm fine Spencer I just need to lay back." I said.

He turned a bit and said, "Just lay back on me then." I did as he said and after a minute or two I fell asleep. It was what seemed like a few minutes later that Reid shook me awake saying, "We're here Chealsee." I was still laying on him. Jumping up, I felt even more discomfort in my abdomen then I'd had before. But I ignored it. What mattered at that moment was Diana.

* * *

We walked into the hospital, where we saw Reid's dad standing. I knew Reid resented his dad even now, but still they hugged each other. I wasn't waiting to be introduced. Especially at a time like that.

So when I heard Reid say, "Dad this is my wife Chealsee." I jumped a bit. He shook my hand and I shook his.

"You must be the lovely girl I've heard so much about from Diana. Where's the baby she was telling me so much about?" He asked.

"Oh he's not old enough to travel. He's with our dog and baby sitter." I said. I felt Reid put his arm around me.

"Okay Dad that's enough questions for now. Where's Mom?" He sounded very aggravated. He seemed to get very defensive all of a sudden when his dad started talking to me and about Gregory.

"She's in that room there." His dad said. We both walked in and saw Diana lying there, looking very frail and breathing very heavy. She looked over at us walking in and shutting the door.

"Spencer." She said.

"Hi Mom…how are you?" He asked and I could tell he was only holding off tears for her sake.

"I've had better days." She said. We both chuckled a little bit at her joke.

"Chealsee…may I speak with you?" She asked. I nodded and Reid looked at me with sad eyes.

I hugged him and whispered, "I'll be fine and I'll let you know if something happens." I heard him sniffle a bit but didn't say anything. He walked out to give us some privacy.

"Chealsee…are you taking care of my boy?" She asked.

"As well as I can Diana." I told her.

"Good…make sure to keep Spencer out of trouble." She said.

I teared up and my voice cracked as I said, "I will."

"I want to see the baby. Just one more time." She said. I was about to say he was at home, but then remembered I had my camera with me and had taken a video of Reid and the Gregory. I pulled it out of my purse and turned on the video, then held it to where she could see it.

"There he is…" She said drearily. I knew it was getting close, so I leaned down, hugged her, and then went back out of the room to get Reid. He turned and looked at me and I nodded. So he went in the room to say goodbye to his mother

* * *

_**Reid's point of view**_

I walked into the room and sat down by my mom. Taking her hand I said, "Mom…I want you to know…that…no matter what happened…no matter how bad things were for me as a kid…I couldn't have asked for a better mother. You were always there for me…and you read to me…I'll miss that…I'll miss you…I love you Mommy…" I was crying by the end of it and she reached up and whipped a tear away from my cheek. Her breathing was heavier than before.

The last thing my Mom ever said to me was, "I love you Spencer." I started to bawl like a baby. My mom wasn't the kind of person to say that often, so it meant a lot to me. It was then she squeezed my hand. Her heart monitor went faster, and then got gradually slower as her chest stopped moving, and her hand eased up in mine. Then, it was over. She was gone. I leaned down and hugged her one last time before the doctors came in and shooed me away so they could cover her and get her body to a different place. I backed out of the room, still crying my eyes out. Then I ran into someone. I turned to see Chealsee.

I hugged her and cried and she rubbed my back, soothing me, saying, "It'll be okay. Shh. You're okay." Just like I'd done for her when she'd lost somebody close to her.

* * *

**(I wrote this one myeself. It's my very own. I couldn't find anything to sum this chapter up so I wrote somthing. Enjoy it)**

Looking into her eyes,  
I could tell she was hurting,  
And that she was ready to leave this world behind.  
I held her hand in mine,  
And let the tears roll down my face.  
Nobody would see now.  
Nobody would see me cry.  
She lifted her frail hand,  
One last time,  
To whip a tear from my cheek.  
Then she used the last of her voice,  
To say one simple thing,  
To her son who was beside her.  
"I love you Spencer."  
She said weakly,  
And I cried more.  
For that was a thing,  
I'd rarely heard her say before.  
"I love you too mom."  
I told her then,  
And then her chest stopped moving,  
And her hand stopped squeezing mine  
And her eyes closed peacefully,  
And her son,  
Was left all alone,  
In a hospital room,  
Holding his mother's hand

* * *

**So...am I evil or what? :( I'm so sorry guys. I just got the idea and simply HAD to write it out. Opinions? Wanna hear em!**


	23. Chapter 23

**This could very well be the longest chapter I have written 0o0 It is a chapter I worked long and hard on and a lo goes on in it. You guys I think will ever so enjoy the extra letters. Haha. I hope you do anyway. Well I guess thats all for my boring authors note...GO ON GET OUTTA HERE AND ENJOY! ^_^**

* * *

We rode in the taxi in silence going to the hotel room we'd reserved. Reid was quiet and hadn't spoke to me since he'd been in the hospital room with his mother. I didn't dare touch his hand to try and comfort him. He seemed way too angry and upset for that. So I just sat as far from him as I could. We got into the Hotel room and without even getting into his pajamas he laid on the bed and tried to go to sleep. I took a shower and sat on my side of the bed in silence. I was happy Diana had all her arrangements made before hand so Reid and his Dad didn't have to worry about it. Her service was to be held the very next day and I for one was not looking forward to it. She'd told me to take care of him, but how could I take care of a broken heart?

* * *

I stood next to Reid at his mother's funeral. He still hadn't talked to me. I was getting worried about him, wondering if he might get addicted to his drugs again. But I held my tongue. He was in a state of grief and I wasn't going to jump on him at that moment. I put the roses I'd bought on the casket and stepped back next to Reid. I felt a tear escape my eye as I was reminded of my brothers funeral and also filled with sadness over Reid's pain. It was a very unlucky event when it began to rain. Still, we all went on as if it wasn't raining ice cold water on us.

* * *

After the funeral, Reid just stood there in the rain. By now we were all soaked to the bone and I was ready to go back to the Hotel. Shivering, I just watched Reid and let him grieve alone a little while sitting on a wet bench. After a minute or two I got up and walked over to him.

"Reid?" I said. He Didn't even look at me. "Reid please…I'm worried about you." I said.

He Didn't look at me but simply said, "Don't be." then headed to the taxi I'd called. We rode in silence once again and when we got back, he went to take a shower. I was feeling very lost. I wanted to help him, but he wasn't talking to me at all. When he got out of the shower he laid down on the bed and sighed.

I sat down next to him and said, "Reid talk to me please. Don't retreat into shadows. That's never a good thing to do. I let you help me when my brother died, now let me help you." He glanced over at me, then shook his head and rolled over away from me. It felt at that moment like my heart literally broke. I knew he was sad but regardless, it hurt to have him do that. I curled up under the blankets and closed my eyes. I was ready to go home to my baby. So I just slept, and waited for the next day.

* * *

Upon walking through the door. Bailey barked and greeted us happily. I greeted her also But Reid just headed up to the bedroom to unpack. Miranda walked over with Gregory.

"How was he?" I asked and took him from her.

"Oh he was a little angel. Much easier than many babies I've taken care of." She said.

I laughed and then she asked, "How's he doing?" I smiled at her concern. She had become part of our family since she had first started dog sitting Bailey. I always thought of her as a little sister.

"He's just….stressed. He's probably in bed already. You want to stay for dinner? I'm probably just gonna order pizza or something and I'd like somebody to eat with." She smiled and nodded. She we ordered pizza and watched a movie, then she went home. Upon going up to bed I found Reid curled up on the bed sleeping. He'd unpacked all our stuff and then crashed. I laid down by him and snuggled into his chest. He didn't stir but I felt safe regardless.

* * *

**A week later**

Reid was back at work and I was home alone. He wasn't as depressed as he had been, but he still wouldn't talk to me at all and wouldn't even hold Gregory. I was on the verge of a nervous break down and felt like crying. I was exhausted and upset. It was a hell hole in our house. I had just gotten Gregory down for a nap when I heard a police car outside, Bailey always went crazy when those came around. Almost three seconds later I heard Bailey start to give in to one of her very few flaws and howl and bark. Gregory then started crying and so did I as I picked him up and rocked him back and forth in the kitchen. I sobbed and rocked and sobbed and rocked but he didn't quite crying.

"Please go to sleep baby its okay." I said and sniffled. He didn't though. After a few minutes I heard the door open. Reid came into the kitchen and for the first time since his Mother died I saw a look of pure concern cross his face. He walked over and took Gregory from me and he immediately quieted down. I continued to cry while he rocked the baby. Finally he got him to sleep and laid him down, then came over to me.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I have been getting so tired of having to take care of him, and the cat, and the dog all by myself. Then on top of all that I'm worrying about you. Then missing you actually talking to me." I sobbed.

He hugged me and said, "I'm so sorry Chealsee. I promise I will never ever do that to you again. I didn't know it was taking such a toll. You looked fine."

"I'm a good actress." I said. So we went and sat down and for that moment I was happy in Reid's arms.

* * *

**About a month later**

I dialed Miranda's number again while holding a squirming Gregory in my other arm. He had learned to hold his head up and that he could grab things with his hands and was now a very fidgety baby while being held. I was thanking god he couldn't crawl because if he could it would be a nightmare. Miranda wasn't answering her phone. I hadn't spoken to her in a bout a week and I was thinking maybe she went on a vacation I didn't hear about. So I dialed the back up sitters number shed given me and let the phone ring. Finally I got a hold of a girl named Gwen who seemed nice enough, so she came over and we gave her our instructions, then were off to my first day back at the BAU.

* * *

Upon entering I was greeted by my friends happily. Also upon entering I found out we had a local case that had come up. So we all met in the briefing room and awaited JJ's explanation of the case. When she brought up the pictured my heart lurched.

"This is 18 year old Miranda Jacob. A week ago she went missing and just this morning her body was found in the brush near a local park. She'd been beaten to death and had a message carved into her arm." I gasped. That was Miranda. Our baby sitter. I started to shake.

Reid took my hand and said to the other team members who were looking at us oddly, "That….that's our baby sitter. We couldn't get a hold of her this morning."

They all looked around at each other and I asked, "What did the message on her arm say.?" JJ looked at me.

"It said 'Let this be a warning'" She told me.

* * *

After a long day of working the dreadful case Reid and I returned home. We paid Gwen and then let her be on her way. I sat on the couch and just cried for a minute. The poor kid had been like my little sister and now…she had been murdered. After I let it all out, I went and picked up Gregory from his crib and fed him. Reid was in the shower so I started cooking dinner with Gregory still in my right arm. Then there was a knock at the door. I put down what I was doing and answered the door, only to see Reid's dad standing there.

"Oh…Hi." I said.

"Hi Chealsee I was in town for a conference and decided to drop by and see how Spencer's been doing." He said.

Knowing Reid wouldn't want his dad in our house I said, "Well he's in the shower now but you can drop by later if you want." .

"Can I just come in and wait? I'm not sure if I'll have time later." He said.

Not wanting to be rude I said, "Sure why not." and he stepped in. I put Gregory down in his crib and continued to make dinner.

"So this must be Gregory." I heard him say from the other room.

"Yeah you can call him Greg if you want." I called to him. I heard the stairs creak and knew Reid was coming down. I went into the living room to make sure nothing happened and saw Reid's Dad holding Gregory and Reid looking at him with an angry look.

"Dad…put Greg down please." Reid said.

"Spencer he's my grandson. Why do you have to hold on to the past?" Reid's father asked.

"Because I'm not the kind of person to forget that kind of thing. Now put him down." Reid asked again.

"Spencer I…" His Dad began to say.

"Put him down right now!" Reid said and jumped at his Dad. I dove in between them, not wanting Greg to get hurt, and without even flinching Reid grabbed my arm and tossed me to the side.

"Spencer stop!" I yelled when I hit the ground. He seemed to snap to his senses at that moment and turned around.

"Oh my god Chealsee are you alright?!" He asked, trying to help me up.

I smacked his hand away and said, "Don't touch me!" Then got up and his Dad handed me Gregory.

He then headed for the door and said, "I'm sorry Spencer I really am. If you don't want to let it go then suit yourself." Then he walked out the door. I put Gregory, who was quite calm, down in his crib and shot a dangerous look at Reid.

"Chealsee I am so…" he began.

I didn't let him finish before saying, "Spencer you need to just forgive him already! You could have hurt Gregory!"

"It's easy for you to say I should forgive him! You haven't forgiven your Mother!" He yelled.

I growled a little and yelled, "She left me and my brother alone Spencer! She didn't leave us anything! At least your Dad left you your Mother!"

"Yeah well she's gone now!" He yelled louder than before.

"You ever think there might be a reason for that?!" I shouted.

"What're you saying?!" He asked angrily.

"Well with all the fighting you and your Dad do its no wonder she got sick! Too stressful I bet!" I was yelling as loud as I could.

"You take that back now!" He nearly screamed.

"Or what you'll throw me to the floor again?!" I nearly screamed back.

"I have no idea why I ever loved an insensitive drama queen like you!" He yelled.

"I hate you!" I screamed at the top of my lungs and then stormed upstairs.

* * *

The next morning Gwen came to take care of Gregory, and we went to the BAU. We still weren't talking to one another, and when we got to work, all day was murder. Nobody asked what was wrong and everyone steered clear of us and when the day was over, we both walked to the car in silence. I stopped dead in my tracks. I'd had this feeling before. Somebody was watching us. Reid just kept walking. That's when I was grabbed and I felt something go over my mouth and nose.

"Spencer!" I screamed in a muffled voice. The last thing I saw was him turn and run for me and my attacker. Then everything went dark.

* * *

I woke up in a smallish cell and looked around. I saw Spencer then in the cage across from me.

"Spencer!" I whispered in an urgent voice. His eyes blinked open and he looked over at me.

"Chealsee! Are you okay?" He asked.

I nodded and said, "Spencer did you see who it was?" I asked.

"Yeah. Chealsee….it was Reggie Hankle." He said slowly. I gasped and remembered the terrible things he'd done to me when he'd had me captive. That when we heard the door open and him come in.

"Spencer I'm glad you're here. And I'm also glad to have you here too Chealsee. In order to make Spencer suffers I'll need you." Reggie said. He opened my cage and grabbed me. "We'll see you in a bit Spencer." He said dragging me away. "

No! No! Let go of me!" I screamed, not wanting to live through the terrible nightmare again.

"Leave her alone!" Reid yelled. But then Reggie shut the door, and Reid's voice became muffled.

Reggie tied me down and said, "Now then, what to do first." He grabbed a hot iron off the table nearest to him and put it near my forearm. I could feel the heat radiating off it and not being able to stop him, all I could do is let him press it to my skin. I screamed the loudest I think I've ever screamed.

I could hear Reid yelling, "Leave her alone you sick bastard!" Once he stopped burning me I started to cry. Then he pulled out a syringe filled with liquid.

"This is for later. But This…" He said pulling out a knife, "Is for now." Without warning, he took the knife and stabbed my side, then pulled it out. It was one of the worst things I'd ever felt.

"Spencer!" I screamed, a little quieter than before."

"Don't worry dear. This'll make it better." He said, and stabbed the syringe into my arm. I then got drowsy but didn't fall asleep. He drug me back to my cage and threw me in.

"Now Spencer. This should be fun. You get to watch your precious Chealsee die." Then he chuckled and left the room. I couldn't move at all.

"Spen…Spencer…I'm sorry for everything I said yesterday." I said. He shook his head.

"Don't be sorry and don't talk. You're hurt. Did he…did he give you any drugs?" he asked. I nodded and showed him where I was injected weakly. "That son of a bitch." He said and then looked at me. "Just stay awake Chealsee. We'll get out of here."

* * *

**Okay so how was that? As I said it could be the longest I have written. No it is not the last chapter in case you are wondering. There is still much to come ^_^ So...R&R on what is in my opinion one of the best chapters and stay tuned! Two more tomorrow if ya'll review ;)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Sorry I haven't posted in awhile. I kinda left ya'll hangin there. lol. I just had a friend that needed me and I couldn't find time to write. That and the fact I only got like 2 reviews for the last chapter! o But I am posting now so...ENJOY IT :D**

* * *

My side was throbbing and I was so drowsy. On top of all that my arm was on fire. Reid had been keeping me awake but I wasn't sure even the sound of his voice would work much longer. On my left side my shirt was soaked through with blood and my hand was covered in it from me trying to apply pressure. I winced every time my heart would beat. I could feel it in my side and it wasn't at all pleasant. My eyes would close and I would snap them back open again, but that was getting harder and harder to do.

"It would be so easy just to go to sleep." I said more to myself than to Reid.

"No no! Chealsee stay awake I promise I'll find us a way out of here!" Reid pleaded. Honestly it was only for him and Gregory I wasn't just going to sleep. I felt tears running down my face at the thought of Gregory. I didn't want my poor baby to be without a Mommy and Daddy. I was reliving at that moment the first time I had ever held him in my arms. To me he was the cutest baby in the world. It was so peaceful. But then I was snapped out of my daydream by hearing Reid call my name. I opened my eyes and looked over at him.

"I'm…okay." I said. It was then we heard shouting in the other room. I recognized the voice as Morgan's and apparently so did Reid.

"We're here!" He shouted. The door came crashing down and Morgan came in.

"Kid are you alright?" He asked Reid.

"I'm fine but Chealsee's hurt." He said. Morgan knelt down next to the cage I was in.

He got on his radio and said, "We need a medic in here stat." They got our cages open and Morgan picked me up.

"Morgan careful you aren't supposed to move a wounded victim!" Reid said.

"Kid we're gonna have to move her either way and I'd rather it be now." Morgan said.

"Where's Gregory?" I asked Morgan while he helped the medics put me on a gurney.

"It's okay he's with Garcia and JJ back at the BAU." Morgan said in a gentle voice. They loaded me into an ambulance and Reid hopped in to ride with me. He held my hand but I hardly noticed. I was getting continuously drowsy. By time we got to the hospital I was totally out of it and could only hear Reid and the medics faint voices. And then, it was all black. When the black cleared, I found myself in my childhood home sitting on the couch. Upon looking around I saw my brother sitting across from me in a chair.

"Pat?!" I asked In awe. He nodded and smiled.

I hugged him and asked, "Why are we here?"

"Well Sis…you…have a choice to make." He said.

I looked at him and asked, "What kind of choice?"

"Your friends are waiting for you to wake up…and so is your baby and husband. You can choose to fight and wake up to go back to them, or…you can choose to come back with me." He explained.

"Come back with you where?" I asked.

He smiled and said, "Home." The realization dawned on me.

"Pat…I want to stay with you…but then…what will Gregory do? And how will Reid go on?" I asked.

"That would be up to them. Right now the decision is yours. Not everyone gets a choice. I didn't and a lot of victims from your cases didn't either. What are you going to do?" He asked.

I shook my head and said, "I don't know."

* * *

**Reid's point of view (rewind a few minutes to back in the ambulance)**

Chealsee was so pale. I couldn't believe I'd let this happen to her. She was getting weaker by the second and I was scared for her.

"Why not me?" I thought. He was after me! That's when it all went bad. Her heart monitor sped up and she started breathing harder and harder. Gasping for air even. I took her hand and called her name but she just went limp and her heart monitor started to slow down. They shooed me away from the room when we got to the hospital but I still looked through a glass window separating us.

She started flat lining and I yelled, "Chealsee!" And started beating on the glass, tears running down my face. Morgan grabbed me and held me to him in a hug, which was something he'd never done before. I sobbed and just let him hug me like an older brother would.

"It's okay kid." He said. But I wasn't okay…I would never be okay again without her.

* * *

**(a sad song for a sad moment. Its one of my favorites)**

Sunny Days seem to hurt the most  
I wear the pain like a heavy coat  
I feel you everywhere I go  
I see your smile I see your face  
I hear you laughing in the rain  
I still can't believe you're gone

It ain't fair you died too young  
Like a story that had just begun  
But death tore the pages all away  
God knows how I miss you  
All the hell that I've been through  
Just knowin no one could take your place  
Sometimes I wonder who you'd be today

Would you see the world, would you chase your dreams  
Settle down with a family  
I wonder what would you name your babies  
Some days the sky's so blue  
I feel like I can talk to you  
I know it might sound crazy

It ain't fair you died too young  
Like a story that had just begun  
But death tore the pages all away  
God knows how I miss you  
All the hell that I've been through  
Just knowin no one could take your place  
Sometimes I wonder who you'd be today

Sunny days seem to hurt the most  
I wear the pain like a heavy coat  
The only thing that gives me hope  
Is I know I'll see you again some day

* * *

**Alrighty then guys. How did you like it? A little short I know but I thought it got the point across. What about you? I would love to hear your thoughts and all tha1 :D PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE R&R! 3 If ya'll want a new chap later today that is *mischivious smile***


	25. Chapter 25

**Okay guys. This is a really long chapter (or one of the longest I've written) so I hope you enjoy it. Go ahead and read ^_^**

* * *

I sat by Patrick and thought. How could I stay here…how could I go back? I wanted to be with my brother, but I needed to be with my family.

"Chealsee I will love you no matter what. You have to know that." Patrick said and put his hand on my shoulder. "

I have to go back. Gregory, the team, and Spencer need me." I said. He smiled and nodded., then things around me started to turn hazy. "Wait Pat! Will I ever see you again?" I asked.

"When it's time Sis. And remember I'll always be watching over you until then." Was the last thing he said before I awoke and the pain all came flooding back. I gasped. It was so different from where I had been. I was in a hospital room and all hooked up to machines and monitors and I was in a lot of pain.

"Spencer?" I called in a very raspy voice. There wasn't an answer but somebody did walk in. It was Rossi.

"You had a close call there kiddo." He said and brushed a little hair out of my face.

I smiled a little and asked, "Where's Spencer?"

"He's out in the waiting room. When you flat lined he freaked but Morgan got him to calm down and he's sleeping now." Rossi told me. I was relieved, but then I thought back to seeing my brother.

"Rossi…I have a question." I said.

"What?" He asked.

"Do you believe there's a heaven?" I asked.

"Of course I do. When my ex wife died awhile back, I had to have something to hang on to. I knew there had to be a place for sweet innocent people like her to go. I thought I was gonna loose you today. But for me, the only sad part about death is us not being able to see or talk to the person that dies anymore. Because for them, they get to go to heaven, and everything's alright. But the fault is, we don't get to be with them until It's our time." He explained.

I looked at him and said, "Rossi…do you think it's possible that…I talked to my brother while I was flat lining?" I asked.

A look of shock ran across his face but then he said, "Did you?" I nodded and he asked, "What did he say?"

"He told me I had a choice. I could either come back to here, or go with him…but…whatever I chose…he'd always love me and be looking out for me. I chose to come back. I knew you all needed me. Plus…I need you guys too." I said.

He smiled at me and said, "I like the choice you made. And I do believe your brother is looking out for you, and talked to you today. Now get some rest. You're out of the woods and they say you're gonna be okay." He said then kissed my forehead and got up. Once he left I drifted into sleep. Only this time the sleep was good. I dreamt of Gregory and Bailey, Spooky and Reid. And at that moment I was content with my choice to stay with the ones I loved.

* * *

Asleep the pain was gone, but when I woke up, it hurt worse than ever. Have you ever had a sunburn and it would start feeling better, but then you go to sleep and it hurts all over again? Well that's how it felt. I whimpered just a little and shifted as well as I could, trying to get more comfortable.

"Chealsee are you awake." I heard a very scared and childlike voice say.

"Spencer?" I asked into the darkness. My eyes hadn't completely adjusted yet. "

Chealsee! I'm so sorry…" He said and I could hear his voice crack and he began to cry.

"Spencer it's okay I'm fine now." I said and tried to find him with my hand in the dark.

He took my hand himself and said, "He wanted me Chealsee…and he almost killed you and…the drugs…I would never wish what I went through with those on anybody…especially you."

I rubbed his hand with my thumb and said, "It's okay this is not your fault. Spencer because of what happened…I got to see Pat…and…it just kind of set me at ease that he is in a better place."

"Chealsee…are you sure it wasn't just the…drugs…messing with you?" He asked carefully.

"You said they made you relive stuff…this had defiantly never happened before." I told him.

"I still wish I could take all of it back and have it happen to me rather than you. A child needs his mother way more than his father…and we almost lost you." He said.

"Listen Spencer. Gregory needs you too. He needs to have some kind of example to follow and isn't that usually the father in a boys case?" I asked. I heard him chuckle a bit.

"I guess. I love you Chealsee…now get back to sleep. I'll be right here." He said. I wanted so badly for him to lay with me, but I knew he wouldn't, so I just closed my eyes and fell back asleep.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up and was happy to see Reid was still there. It made me feel a bit better just knowing we were together. Though I was getting a bit home sick.

When Reid woke up I said, "Spencer I want to go home." He shook his head.

"Chealsee you have to stay here. You aren't well enough to be out of the hospital yet." He said. I sighed and pouted at him.

"No Chealsee I'm putting my foot down on this one." He said. It was at that moment that I felt a weird tingly sensation in my arm. Then I all of a sudden started wanting the drowsy affect the drug had given me back. I shook my head.

"You don't want that! It's bad!" I thought to myself. But the feeling persisted until it was nearly unbearable. "So this is what Spencer felt like." I thought. I looked up at Reid, who was reading in his book and sipping coffee and said, "Spencer…what did it feel like when you got addicted to Dilaudid?"

He coughed a bit and choked on the coffee he was drinking and asked, "Why?! Are you feeling the need for it?!"

"No! No!" I lied.

"Then why'd you ask?" He asked me.

"I was just thinking, you couldn't have wanted to get addicted but you still did. How does that work?" As I said it he looked down.

"I don't know…it just sort of…happened…it got out of control." He told me. I reached my hand over and laid it on his.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of. You had no control over what happened to you." I said.

He sighed and said, "Alright. You go to sleep now. Promise you'll tell me if there's anything wrong like that okay?" I nodded and as I did my heart broke. I was lying to my husband and it didn't feel right. But I couldn't just tell him. What would he think about me getting addicted to Dilaudid after just one dose when he endured dose after dose of it while being tortured mercilessly. I snuggled down into my bed and closed my eyes. Reid rubbed my hand comfortingly, and I was lulled to sleep.

* * *

I woke up in my hospital bed and it was dark. Reid was gone and so was everyone else. I couldn't get up. I could hear somebody approaching my bed so I looked up and there he was. Reggie Hankle. He held a needle full of liquid and a knife.

"This is for later." He said and put the needle down. Then he took the knife and stabbed it in exactly where he had the time before. I screamed and started struggling. Then I heard Reid's voice.

"Chealsee what wrong?!" I snapped open my eyes and put my left hand over my right side. It was cramped up and it hurt badly. So badly that I was crying.

"My side is all cramped up." I said in a strained voice. He called in a nurse and they gave me something to help relax. I gave into it and started feeling drowsy, but I could still here what was being said.

"What happened?" Reid asked.

"We aren't' sure but I'd say her muscles just tensed up. I think she'll be okay but this isn't something we want happening again and again. She's still very fragile and she shouldn't be moving around all that much. Just call us if anything happens." The nurse said and I heard her leave. Reid sat back down next to me and I heard him sigh. I felt bad that he was worrying that much, but It wasn't something I could control. Then I got that tingly feeling again, and started wanting Dilaudid more than even I had before. But I had no time to think on it before I started to fall asleep due to the sedatives they'd given me.

* * *

Upon waking up, I realized I was alone. I knew it wasn't a dream because…well…I just knew it. Looking around, I decided it must've been early in the morning. That's when I caught site of a note taped to the railing on the hospital bed.

It said, "I'll be back soon. The team got a case. Going to go see them off. Bringing Greg back with me by the way. See you soon love. - Spencer" I sighed and just laid there alone. I was looking forward to seeing Gregory, but at the moment there were other things on my mind. I called for a nurse with the button on my bed and asked to use a phone. When she brought the phone to me I dialed Reid's cell number and let it ring.

"Dr. Reid" I heard him say on the other end.

"Hey Spencer its Chealsee." I said.

"Chealsee? Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm fine I was just wondering if you could get me my laptop from the house on your way back here." I said.

"Sure I'll get it. I'll be back in just a little bit okay?" He said.

"Alright see you then. Bye." I told him.

"Bye." He said and we both hung up. Once he got there he had a very sleepy looking Gregory with him, along with my requested laptop. I couldn't hold my baby but I talked to him for a bit, then had Reid pull up the table I used to eat on and set my laptop on it.

He went out to get something to eat and I hastily typed in, "Dilaudid, drug, how to get?" In and a bunch of links came up. One in particular caught my eye. It said, "HYDROMORPHONE (hye droe MOR fone) is a pain reliever. It is used to treat moderate to severe pain. This medicine may be used for other purposes; ask your health care provider or pharmacist if you have pain and would like a prescription." I then set out to finding where I could get this stuff without drug dealing on the streets and without getting a prescription. Turns out there were a lot of places where I could just buy it over the internet. So I did. I found the cheapest place and bought a few little bottles of the liquid kind.

"Only to help for a few days until I can get over the craving of it." I said to myself. That's when Reid walked in. I quickly shut down the site and said, "Hey if a package comes for me can you just put it by my side of the bed? I ordered something for…your birthday and I'd like it to be a surprise."

"Chealsee my birthday isn't for months." He said.

"Why not be early?" I asked.

He shrugged and said, "Whatever you say I'll put it by the bed." I was relieved. If he found out what was actually in the box, he would freak the freak out.

* * *

**A few weeks later**

I walked through the door of the house and sighed. It felt good to be home.

Immediately I said, "I'm gonna go shower."

"Alright but be careful. You still need to rest a bit." I rolled my eyes, then went upstairs. Once In the bathroom, I opened the box and took out one of the little bottles of clear liquid. Then, after filling the syringe, I put it I my arm and injected. Almost immediately I felt a bit drowsy do I put the box away under the bed and laid down to sleep.

* * *

**How was it? I don't think it was one of the best but oh well it's a chapter anyway. Please review and know the next chapter will be up very very soon ^_^**


	26. Chapter 26

**Sorry sorry sorry! I have been busy and this is literally the fist time I've been able to write in a long time. The chapter isn't much (it's very short and a bit dull if I'm to be honest) but Ihope you enjoy this anyway. **

* * *

Upon awaking, I realized I had never taken my shower.

"What to tell Reid?" I thought as I looked over at him sleeping next to me. All I really knew was he COULD NOT find out about me taking Dilaudid. He'd be furious and never let me do anything on my own again. At that moment tough I was feeling pretty good other than the fact I still had a stab wound on my side. I got up quietly as to not wake Reid and snuck to Gregory's bedroom. He was fast asleep. I sighed. How could one little thing make me feel whole again….make me feel a bit…guilty? All of a sudden I felt a cold nose on my hand. It was Baily.

"Hey there girl." I said and patted her head. I'd never realized how bad I missed her.

That's when the last member of the family I'd not yet greeted walked in and gave an excited "Meow!" as if to say "Where have you been I missed you?!"

"Oh Spooky!" I said and picked him up. He purred and rubbed against me. Oh how I loved my little family.

"He wouldn't come out of hiding all the while you were gone." I heard Reid say behind me. I jumped a bit as I turned.

"That's because he loves me so much." I said. Reid Chuckled and walked over. He gave me a hug as Spooky hopped down to sit next to Baily.

"Mind telling me why you never got a shower last night?" He asked.

"I guess I just fell asleep before I got there." I replied, kissing him on the cheek.

"Well why don't you got get that shower while I make breakfast okay?" He asked. I nodded and walked off into our room to go do just that... and of course quell my need of Dilaudid for the moment. I actually took a shower though instead of passing out surprisingly.

At breakfast I was drowsy from the drugs and almost falling asleep right there.

Reid kept asking if I was okay and like every other time I didn't want to tell him what was really wrong I would reply, "I'm fine Spencer." And just like the trusting husband I knew he was he'd let it go. It actually made me feel even worse about the whole thing than I already did.

So what have we got planned for today?" I asked.

"Planned? No no you have to stay here and rest. That's our plan." Reid said with a smile on his face.

"Spencer I do not think I can stand staying here for the next three weeks with just me and you." I told him.

"Sorry but you have to stay. Doctor's orders." He wouldn't budge. I pouted and he came over to hug me. "Don't worry Chealsee we'll get through this together." He said. Guilt…again guilt. I felt so bad about what I was going behind his back. Luckily that's when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" I said before he could object. I opened the door and there was JJ, Will, and little Henry.

"Auntie Chealsee!" Henry said excitedly.

"Hey Chealsee we just thought we'd drop by real quick to visit." JJ said.

"How ya doin?" Will asked

"A bit better actually. Come on in." I said to them. They all came in and sat around the living room. Reid joined us with some drinks. While JJ and I talked, Will, Reid, and Henry built a tower with Legos on the floor. I made sure to get plenty of pictures on my phone of that important milestone for Reid.

"So have you been okay?" JJ asked.

"Oh yeah I'm much better now that I'm back home with Gregory, Baily, Spooky, And Spencer." I told her.

"That's good news. Henry's been dying to come over here to see you and Spence so I figured we'd stop by today. The team misses you and Garcia said she'll come over at some point when she isn't. Morgan said the same." JJ explained.

"Nice to know I'm missed." I said smiling. JJ chuckled.

A few hours passed before the family had to leave. We bid them farewell then watched their car disappear.

"That was nice of them." Reid said as we sat down to watch a movie.

"Yeah I enjoyed talking to JJ and watching you play with Legos." I laughed. Reid laughed too.

"Right." He said. We stopped talking then and before I knew it Reid was asleep. I then snuck upstairs and got more Dilaudid into my system. My body was beginning to feel tingly again and at the time…I saw no harm in just one more dose.

* * *

**I really hope at least one person enjoyed that. Even if you didn't I really miss hearing from ya'll and would love some reviews :) i will try my very hardest to get another, longer, more exciting chapter up very soon. It will have an case and mre on Chealsee's "problem". So...Stay tuned and R&R! :D**


End file.
